


so we can start it all over again

by eldersmcpriceley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 78 productions, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, F/M, Famous Louis, Judge Louis, Lonely Niall, M/M, One Direction Break Up, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sophiam, Sub Harry, Top Louis, and have a baby, at some point, could be rim jobs, handjobs, in 2018, its year 2020, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, liam and sophia are married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldersmcpriceley/pseuds/eldersmcpriceley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry styles used to be in the biggest boy band. harry styles also used to be louis tomlinsons' boyfriend.</p><p>or; harry becomes a lost soul in the music industry and auditions for the xfactor again.</p><p>famous!louis // xfactor judge<br/>indie!harry // solo artist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. overview

over again; album 2, track 10

can we stop this for a minute, 

you'll never know how to make it on your own

 

__

another story after thinking of louis being the boss of 78 productions and harry coming home from a gig in the early hours of the morning and kissing a hard working louis on the cheek.


	2. prologue

Reports have announced One Direction have officially split up and will be taking their own paths from now on. The 'No Control' singers said in the Facebook status that they wanted to take time off to themselves and start living ordinary lives with their families. Liam Payne, 26, stated that he was excited about venturing into the unknown and, with his first child on the way, settling down with his wife to-be Sophia. Niall Horan, 26, said the split was a long time coming and will get straight into writing and recording again for the fans. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles' reaction are still to be reported.

_

Harry sat backstage for his first solo performance since the bands official departure. He twiddled his thumbs knowing this would be the first non-sold out gig he had ever sang at, and this was only an arena. He knew that as soon as the reports had been published each of the boys careers would go down hill, especially  his now that he doesn't have PR stunts set up for him around each corner. 

The bands break up also caused Harry to loose the love of his life, Louis stating that both boys, men, needed time away from each other away from the pressures of cameras' and management. Harry was ready to come out but Louis was definitely not and that worried Harry. Would him and Louis ever get back together if Louis wasn't ready? These past months have been hell for him, having to sleep alone and always cooking or buying too much. 

 He watched Louis in the spotlight getting papped coming out of bars with girls all over him and throwing around swear words to the cameramen. While his ex was living life to his fullest, having fan and all, he sat watching the news articles come in about his former band mates having families and watching them smiling in the sun. He never got his invite to Liams wedding but Niall, Zayn and Louis sure did. Zayn wasn't even in the band til' the end, Harry thought. 

He lifted his second bottle of over priced wine  of the day and poured up another glass, sitting cross legged and typing up another sad tweet about how much he loves his decreasing amount of followers. A woman came up to him wearing a head set and holding a clip in her left arm. She looked down at him with pity before tapping his shoulder and telling him he was on in five. He slipped the phone into his pocket before putting the bottle in the bin and going to the sound guy to get his green microphone wired up.

He checked the time before walking onto the lit up stage to be greeted with the faces of half an arena of late teens and twenty-somethings. He started with a cover, because the only songs he knew like the back of his hand were his and the boys albums. He took the time to thank them all in the time he hand before sitting on his stool and pulling a keyboard from backstage.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight," He said, setting the instrument up with one hand before the sound guy from later came up and helped him, muttering a quick thank you, "This next song was out in mid 2013, and was to a special someone some of you might know."

He sat at the keyboard once the nice man that helped him had left. "This is Don't Let Me Go." He smiled taking a deep breath, starting the song. 

"Now you were standing there right in front of me, i hold on its getting harder breathe. All of a sudden these lights are blinding me, I never noticed how bright they would be." Harry's eyes were closed as he put his all into this last song. His fingers brushed every note not having to look at where they were going. He pictured the paparazzi around Louis and Eleanor as he had to walk in front while they acted loved up.

"I'll keep my eyes wide open, I'll keep my arms wide open," Harry sang. He opened his eyes, looking out to the small crowd and all the camera lights swaying. He teared up, thinking of Louis and wanting nothing more than to fly over to England and take him away from all the alcohol and girls that he didn't want nor liked.

"Don't let me,"His voice cracked and his hands trembled over the keys. He stopped singing still playing before taking his hands off and the music stopped. He placed his forehead against the microphone, making a banging noise but was drowned out by the thoughts in Harry's head. Every memory came back to him, stronger than ever before. He shouldn't be like this. It's been a year since Louis broke things off and Harry was okay now.

"Go," He whisper into the microphone before running off and avoiding everyone in his way as he ran to his dressing room. He pushed his hair back out of his face before locking the door behind him and throwing himself onto the couch and hiding his face in the hole of his crossed arms. He head his uneven breathing and wiped him face before laying down and staring at the ceiling. He just wanted one of the boys to walk in like they would during tours and cheer him up before they smashed another sold out stadium. Oh how his life had changed.

He would call one of them, but the time difference between LA and England was enough for them to be sleeping and he didn't want them to hate him any more than they already did. He sat up when he heard a voice call him to the door.

"Who is it," He crooked, wanting an answer from the boy he met at sixteen.

"It's me," He heard Jeff say. He huffed, annoyed that he didn't get who he wanted, at all. However, being nice he opened the door and let Azoff see him as he had before.

"What do you want?" Harry sat down in his place, trying to set himself presentable before leaning his body on the head of the couch. His boss sat down in front of him.

"I want to know what you want." He swiftly answered, looking toward Harry. Even though Harry had is head down he could feel Azoff's eyes on his head.

"I want out," Harry looked up and looking his friend in the eyes. "Out of the contract, that is."

"But you can't," Jeff took it as a shock. Harry had been through rough times but it was a year ago and he though his artist had got over it. "It's a contract."

"Please,"Harry pleaded, "As a friend i need to step out of the limelight and performing. I just showed myself up in front of a quarter of what I'm used to performing to."

Jeff shook his head, pitying Harry's tragic loss of fans. "When i sighed you i thought you were going to to be the biggest solo artist from the band. I should of hired Louis when i had the chance."

"Don't compare me to Louis," Harry said sternly. "He's the reason we are in this mess, I can't live without him! He left me, Jeff."

"You're off," He said waving his hand at Harry before standing up and walking to the door before Harry's voice stopped him.

"What?" He said, astonished at the quickness of his answer. "No papers, thats it?"

"Yes," Azoff nodded, giving up on the indie artist after years of hope and hard work getting Harry popular after the break up of the band. "Just promise me to get him back, he looking like he needs help around all the women."

"I will." Harry said.


	3. 0.1

Harry's alarm woke him from his comfortable slumber at 4am. He had to get into central London in order to find a special someone at the first place they met.

He was finally ready to face him, he'd seen him on the television and over twitter (he might of stalked him for hours on end) and now he could sing their songs without crying.

He threw to covers over his hot body and slipped out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. He took a look at himself in the mirror, pushing his long curls out of his face and down his neck. He cleaned his perfect teeth and wet his face with just water before drying himself up and taking off to the kitchen to grab breakfast. It had taken himself a few weeks to get back into his old eating habits after mouths of skipping breakfast and lunch for unknown reason and only ever ate a small lunch.

He poured out some granola and add some blueberries into the mix before spooning on some honey and making a cup of tea. He sat on the couch, turning on the telly to find nothing of his interest on any of the channels so he settled with watching a movie he had on record for a while.

Not even half way through the movie did Harry stand up to clean up his plate and get dressed into his chosen outfit. 

He couldnt say he didnt already look like a celebrity because all the clothes he had cost over one hundred pounds per item and he was famous, was.

After Harry was dropped by Azoff he took the first flight back to england and lived in his house just outside of London that people tend to not know about. It was the party house while their London house was the family home they wanted to settle in.

He buttoned up his patterned shirt partnering it with black jeans and his worn fawn coloured boots. He left his hair to tend for its self and pushed it behind his ears once in a while to keep it out of his face.

Harry jogged back down, picking up his phone before locking the house door and walking to the nearest bus stop to take him to central London.

"Hopefully, next time i enter will be with my boy attached to my hand." He whispered before clsing the door and heading out into the cold October air.

It was nice to be able to walk down the street and no one really care who you are but still have had that experience on the road that he desperately wanted again. He has a second chance at this and today is the day.

He waited at the bus stop when he realized a woman looking confused towards him. Harry made eye contact with her as her gaze went anywhere but Harry. He chuckled, he liked confuseing people, they would say 'do i know you?' and he would just reply 'In another world, maybe.' 

Harrys bus came pretty quick and he paid the bus driver before taking a seat near the back and resting his head against the window, watching his neighbourhood soon turn into busy traffic and rushing business men and women that was London. He kind of missed it.

Wembley Arena came into view as swiftly as the memories came back to Harry did. He remembers being put in a band like the back of his hand.

Harry took a deep breath and pressed the stop button and hoping of the bus and making his way to the arena. The ques were bigger than his audition in Manchester and everything just seemed more large scale than before. But that might have just been because it was his last chance at anything he wanted. Or anyone.

He got himself into line with all the other competitors who were with family or friends as he stood patiently alone waiting for his turn and second audition number. He felt alone, very alone and in the unknown. The television crew came over to him with their big cameras on a rolling tripod and wanted to interview him but he turned them down, he wanted everything to be a suprise and the cameramen that worked for the show were going to report back their juiciest story back to the man himself.

Harry stuck the number to the trouser leg of his jeans, not wanted to ruin his ralph laurent shirt as he pondered around the waiting room for his number to be called out over the speaker phone. He looked around at all the nervous faces and reasurring chaperones that were patting their backs to put them at ease. Harry had done it all before, he wasn't scared of performing in front of the thousands of people he didn't know, he was, however, scared of performing in front of the people he used to to know. The judges.

This was the first time he would see them in his two gap years he'd had off. This was the most nerve wrecking thing ever because Louis had forfilled his dream of becoming a judge and made friends with Harry's ex-best friend Nick. That was a shock to him when he first saw the headlines.

Harry took a seat towards the back, it was now half past six and he was exhausted from the ride here. He settled down and opened his phone, tapping in 2202 and looking through twitter. He saw endless spams and pleading fans wanting a follow from family man Liam or wannabe golfer Niall, but never him. No one ever wanted him these days.

"Number 220211," He heard a womans voice call out from the over head speakers before he saw everyones heads look around for the familiar face they knew years ago. He chuckled slightly as he rose from his seat and walked to the lady with a head set on, flashbacks of ten years ago playing in his head.

He took a long deep breath of hope and strength before standing in front of the backstage cameras to get an interview from the new presenter.

"So, the one and only," Marvin said, holding his arms towards Harry as he talked in a booming voice. "Harry Styles returns." 

Harry shakily chuckled at the big deal this was made out to be. He wasn't famous anymore, "Yeah, ive had a few years out of the business but I'm ready to get out there again." He nodded, holding the microphone behind his back and leaning foward as he always did.

"What about Mr Tomlinson, is this a suprise to him?" He uttered out of Harry. Harry coughed slightly, taking his hand from his back and scratching his jaw before continuing.

"Yes, we haven't had much contact after things changed so it'll be great to see him again." Harry hoped he could keep it together now he's played it off cool.

"Well, the stage is set for you, people are waiting. Good luck." Marvin said finally leaving Harry to let the crowd go wild. He granted a thank you to the presenter before striding his way onto the stage. 

No roars, no applause. Faces of utter amazement and confusion covered the arenas audience. Then, he stood on the cross and looked up, meeting with the most beautiful blue eyes he was so familar with but something felt so foreign. Louis smiled and nodded his head unenthusiastically at the man who stood in front of him in the first time in forever.

"Harry," Louis started, clapping his hands together and rubbing them to make heat, "Long time, no see."

"Two," Harry muttered into the microphone, hearing his voice bounce from the walls, "Two years."

"Right, well for those who dont know," Louis sighed, sorting papers out on his desk before picking up a pen and opening his mouth until another man voice intruded.

"Name, age, all that good stuff," Nick smiled with straight teeth from the other side of the desk. He already had his pen ready and lifted.

"My names Harry Styles, im 26 years old, and I live in Hertfordshire, just outside of London." Harry introducted himself to both of his ex's as the two ladies sat in between the boys. Rita and Cheyl sat cross armed as Harryoffered his voice to them.

"Alright, we dont need your life story thats already out to the world," Louis cut in, some of the audiemce laughed at what a fool Louis was making out of Harry and he waited before apeaking again, "What are you singing?"

"Ugh," Harry stuttered before blurting out the song, "Eighteen, by our band." He had never been so embarrassed in his life. It wasn't their band anymore its been over for more than enough years.

"Go ahead," Rita said sweetly, sitting up and straighting out her dress, "He love you really." She chuckled patting Louis' cheek as he squat her hand away. She really didn't know what that meant to Harry.

The music started and he heard the gentle riff play before he knew he hand to start.

"I've got a heart, and I've got a soul," Harry began tapping his foot with his eyes closed, he'd never felt so vibrate before as he did now, standing out and alone. "Believe me I will use them both."

This song was so fragile to Harry, he realated to it so well, he knows him and Louid haven't had the greatest start but hes here now, he wants someone to love him.

"I wanna love like you made me feel," Harry took the last breath, "When you were eighteen." Harry opened his eyes and looked over to Louis to see if he caught onto the classic lyric change. He looked to busy writing factors down and holding his lip between his rows of teeth to even acknowledge Harry. 

What caught Louis' attention was when all judges rose to their feet as he look up and did nothing and made no effort to applaud him. Harry looked disappointed in himself, unhappy that he didnt impress him.

"Beautiful," Cheyl sat back down, starting the judging, "You might have been here before be that was amazing."

"Come on, he's a professional singer he knows he can sing." Louis rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair. Harry wanted to straddle his waist and make him say yes.

"Lets just start then, shall we?" Cheyl nodded at her own question before stating her oppinion, "I'm saying yes."

"I'm going to second that," Rita held her hand up, pointing her sharp nail to the sky.

"Its a no." Louis rubbed his growing stubble and leaned on the desk, his head resting on his knuckle.

"It's up to you, Nick?" Rita turned to Nick as well as everyone else. Apart from Harry. He held his crossed fingers behind his back as he looked at an oblivious Louis. This yes could be their future.

"Go on then," Nick giggled, cheering up in an instant. "Good to have you back mate."

Harry's face dropped, he made it one step closer to the love of his life. He ran up to Nick as he made his way around the table, "Thank you," Harry whispered in his ear.

"I saw you looking at him," Nick replied just as quiet, "Good luck." They pulled away, Nick winking at him before letting him go. He ignored the gentle well dones on his way out. He ran straight through the door and out of the building.

I'm going to get back with Louis, he promised himself.

 

-


	4. 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sort of a filler im sorry but louis comes in full blast next chapter i promise

Harry walked himself out the arena, smiling at Nicks side comment to him only. He knew he had to find a way to get himself backstage while the other judges were away but he wasn't sure how. Those who audition had to stay on the stage (unless they were to pull a zayn) at all times. They would go to practise with the trainers and then perform.

But he didn't need practise.

Harry was already a professional, as Louis had already pointed out. He could learn song lyrics and note changes in the blink of an eye from the will power he had in 2010. All he had to do was find Louis in that same arena when practise was on and charm him. Hopefully, with Nicks help, this plan could run smoothly.

Harry looked through his contacts, trying to find his old friends number. When he found it saved under 'that jerk' he remembered the night Louis found Nick and Harry drunk in there home. They weren't overly drunk but enough alcohol was in his system for him to ask Louis to 'fųck him as hard as he wakes up'. Nick left immediately after he heard this. It was safe to say Louis got him right to bed and striped as fast as possible.

Harry misses those days. 

He sat on a bench somewhere in central London, figuring out what to text Nick. He was deciding between a simple 'hi' or getting straight to the point.

He decided on hi, he didnt want to seem too eagar. He then slipped his phone into his pocket and stood back up, making his way to the taxi services beside the peaceful park. He waited for a few minutes before a grumpy old man rolled up at the curb and Harry hopped in, asking the man to take him to Liverpool street bus station. Neither person tried to make convocation.

Harry thanked the driver and got a gruff hum in response. He made his way in, checking his old rolex watch on his wrist before being bang on time for the bus home. He climbed on with his lanky legs, paying the friendly woman and sitting at the back again in his usual space.

He smiled to himself. He might not be going home with his dream boy attached to his arm but he was definitely one step closer.

The phone rang aloud, the ping sound ring through the silent mode of transport. He quickly fumbled around in his black jeans, picking up the phone to see a text from Nick, or 'that jerk'. It simply said, 'whos this'. 

Great, Harry thought to himself. Nick didn't have his number anymore, he must have deleted because he was famous enough for his liking to be in a presenters contacts. Harry sent back his full name, quickly and straightforward.

Nick replied within the next minute. He seemed to chuckle off the fact that he no longer had his old best friend in his contacts before asking what he wanted. Louis, he thought, but didn't type. I wondered if in bootcamp you could help me? He actually sent.

With Louis? Nick knows Harry too well. He would alway need help when Louis was upset or in one of his jealous moods over their friendship. Either way, it would end in sex.

Yes, i need him alone? So i can talk to him. He pleaded. He rest his head against the bus window, his head bobbing up and down from vibrations of the engine. 

No problem, i can lead him into your practise room if that helps, Nick text back. Harry was definitely thankful to have a wingman like Nick in his love life.

They text back and forth, planning what they would do the next month to get Louis back with Harry, until Harry looked up and realised the next stop was his. He ignored the buzzing in his pocket and stood up and ran to the front of the bus, waiting for the doors to open and letting an old woman out first and then jumping off himself in excitement. He walked himself to his house and opened the door, bursting in and turning on the television. He was not ready for what he was going to see as the headline story.

Harry Styles: Back in business

Already, Harry thought bewildered. He wasn't even in the spotlight anymore and people still remembered him. He ignored the text on the screen and tapped on the twitter icon, his mentions blowing up for the first time in forever.

@Harry_Styles why are you on xfactor again, you've had your fifteen minutes of fame.

@Harry_Styles omggggg bring the band back together!!!

@Harry_Styles you'd better snag mr tomlinsons' heart before someone else does.

Thats my intention, Harry thought to the last tweet and favourited it with a smile on him face, there was no management to stop him from his twitter actions. Most of the tweets were old fans coming back to him after a two year drought anyway and he was sure they knew the truth by now.

Harry text Nick that the plan seemed good and thanked him for his support through this, he was a good man, he said.

He sat back in the seat he was placed in as he watched the tv. Life alone in his house was boring, especially when he was a natually neat and tidy person so he had nothing to clean just to keep him occupied. Thats another reason why he loved living with Louis. No matter how much Harry tidied up, Louis would alway mess it up somehow and that made Harry happy because he was always doing something with him around and about. Harry could almost see where Louis could mess up his neat house now.

However, Louis had changed. He was a business man now, not a gigging twenty three year old that messed around on stage and teased his boyfriend by flirting with interviewers of any gender. Harry missed that boy that drastically changed his neutral life into a colourful frenzy and wanted nothing more than to tickle his sides to see the crinkles by his gleaming blue eyes caused by a big goofy smile. 

He sat in the empty house for hour just reminiscing on the moments of love him and Louis lived through while living their dream and laughing through time. All the times they kissed and shared moments of remorse, crying over simple things. Every wrong would be turned right when they were together. Because that what effect they had on each other.


	5. 0.3

Finally Harry was going to see Louis again. He didn't get any sleep last night becaus eof the thiught of having Louis again, even if his bed did cost four thousand pound and was the most comfortable one he could find. The adrenaline was already pumping in his bloodstream at three am.

He woke up from a ten minute slumber at seven am, his eye of shot open as the alarm went off. Today's the day, he saw a text from Nick say as he smiled to himself and swung his legs off the side of the bed and dressed in something nicer than his normal black jeans and a dark patterned shirt. He reached for the white trousers that had been saved at the back of the wardrobe for a rainy day (even though the sun was very much out). He paired them with a red version of a shirt he already owned and slipped on some socks to go down for breakfast in.

He got to the kitchen and started cooking something that would fill him so he wouldnt have to eat for a fair few hours. His plate was filled with a scrambled egg, two slices of toast and some beans as a side. He sat himself down at the coffee table and watched the norning news channel talk about a crash or something, he wasnt really listening.

He cleaned the plate up, washing and drying it before putting it away and jogging back up the stairs. He had booked himself into a five star hotel for two nights because he knew round two of the auditions would take longer than a day trip in London. He grabbed the previously packed Louis Viutton travel bag and took it down stairs with him on his last walk down those stairs for the next few days.

He picked up his necessities and turned everything off before going to his car this time and opening the boot to put his expensive bag in. He strapped himself in the driver seat and reversed onto the road to the arena. He took the long way, knowing he had a lot of time on his hands. He liked this way because it was so peaceful in the rural backgrounds.

He made it into Central London, even though the traffic was manic and he had wasted time stopping off to get a drink. He couldn't go to the hotel first anymore because he was running out of time and wanted to talk Nick through everything. He pulled out of the busy traffic he was in and drove off in the next lane. It took him another ten minutes to actually get to Wembley.

He drove to the car park and parked up, paying for a days parking and running into the almost empty corridors of the arena. He was late by a few minutes.

He asked a security man where the bootcamp auditions were and he was guided to the main stage. He burst through the doors backstage and ran to see the line of contestants being spoke to by non other than Louis himself.

"Sorry i was running late," He jooged to the end of the line and stood playing with the chain around his neck, "Traffic."

"Nick, explain to Styles whats going on," Louis rolled his eyes and pointed to Harry with a pen in his hand not looking at him but looking beside him at Nick, "I'm sure he'll already know anyway."

Nick sauntered to Harry, smiling at a few contestants before pulling him backstage.

"We are going straight into the singing, no practise rooms," Nick paced in front of Harry, biting his nails. Harry felt his heart fall, he wasn't going to be able to get Louis back any time soon, "I tried to get him to listen but he didn't, sorry mate."

"But, I was supposed to make him love me again, I was going to take him back to mine and it was going to be like 2014 again," Harry sighed, he was disappointed in the news. He looked to the hard black ground before taking a deep breath and looking past Nick to Louis. He was so amazingly beautiful when he was working, trying to group the singers before rubbing his forehead in frustration. Harry chuckled, wanting nothing more than to run up to him and kiss the thin lips that the producer bit, "Has he ever, like, talked about me?"

"Never. Not around me anyway," Nick shrugged, giving Harry a sympathetic gaze before continuing with a sigh, "He doesn't about anyone any more, it's all work and his career. It's like he doesn't care about a partner, he's twenty eight for crying out loud."

Harry gave Nick a thumbs up before thanking him and setting off to the line of contestants in time for no one to think something was going on between them both. He stood by a tall woman in about five inch heels. She looked down at him, unimpressed. Harry side smiled to her, showing a dimple until he felt someone's focus on him. He turned from the woman to look around confused. His eyes landed on the smaller but older man that was sat with his legs on the desk while the other judges were stood behind him talking in a circle. Harry blinked in amazement, was Louis really looking at him with a wanting gleam in his eyes. Louis ran his thumb back and forth on his bottom lip before Rita snapped him out of his gaze. He stood up, not giving Harry a second look. Harry slouched in his own shoulders, blushing at the moment they had just shared.

Harry walked over to the judges, his heart racing as he got closer. He tapped on Nicks shoulder as he turned around as well as the others in the group.

"I don't know what group I'm in," Harry stuttered out, keeping his eyes on Nick and not letting them move at all, "Sorry, for interrupting, and all."

"No problem, maybe Louis could help you," Nick smirked. Harry swallowed hard before turning his head dramatically slow to the other side of the circle to the love of his life.

Fuck, Harry thought when his eyes were as close to Louis as they had been in over two years. His breathing became uneasy and his whole body was freed of any tension. He thought he could fall over there and then.

"Sure, follow me," Louis nodded as if nothing had ever happened between them. The minutes walk to the smallest group was long and awkward for Harry. He kept his eyes on Louis' all black leather vans the whole way there. When the pair stopped, Harry looked up to the back of Louis' head until he turned around, Harry loosing his breath quickly before Louis started talking.

"These guys can tell you more," Louis reasurred Harry. The group gave Harry a blank face, some people looked pissed. Louis clapped his hands together before placing a hand lightly on Harry's lower back and slightly pushing him forward, "Be nice."

Louis left to talk back with the other judges as Harry recovered from the intimate touch from his past lover. Harry's eyes were still large as he looked around the hash group. Harry awkwardly lifted his hand, waving to them before rejecting his hand and capturing them behind his back.

"Our song is Dancing Shoes by The Score," A younger boy said handing Harry a peice of paper with the music and lyrics on, "I suppose you know how to read it."

"Uh, yeah i do," Harry nodded, taking the sheet music from his hand before reading it over. He could feel everyones eyes on him as he finished skimming over the paper.

"What happened with the band?" One of the girls blurted out. Everyone groaned as she slapped a hand over her mouth as if it was a taboo subject to talk about.

"We just split up," Harry stated simply. He shrugged his shoulder as if he thought he should of said something more, "We knew it was time, Liam wanted to start a family, me and Louis wanted kids." He stopped when he remembered the convosations between him and Louis about growing old together.

"Kids with who? You both weren't in a relationship." The girl said as if she knew everything about their lives.

"I, I don't know," Harry sighed, realising he'd fucked up. The man beside him pat his back when he saw Harrys head sink to the ground.

"Anyway, lets get to this song," The boy from the beginning interrupted. After that, they all got on well and Harry actually laughed after years without people to talk to properly.

 

"Jealous?" Nick chuckled into Louis' ear when he eyed the group he'd just left Harry with. Louis whipped his head around to Nick before giving him a serious look and rolling his eyes.

"Why would I be jealous?" Louis threw back in Nicks face before sitting back down in a huff, crossing his arms. "We aren't in a band anymore."

"Jealous because other people are making him happy while you sit watching like a sad puppy," Nick pouted exaggeratedly in Louis face before giving it a rest and laughing knowingly, "God you're so love struck."

"Shut up."


	6. 0.4

Harry ended up getting along with the group more than he thought he would. Jessica, the old fan who thought she knew everything, had an amazing soprano voice that reminded Harry of the high notes he had to manage once Zayn decided he couldn't stand the boy bands managers, Harry couldn't really blame him to be honest.

Their voices all suited the song well and Harry knew that Louis chose this song for them for a reason, and now he knows. Harry couldn't help but feel proud of what Louis had become, with or without him. Himself, however, he's surprised Louis even remembers who he is.

They were all sat behind the stage the next day, all in order for their performances. Harry wasn't nervous, of course, but he couldn't say the same for Jessica.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, she was sat beside him, her knee bouncing up and down as she tapped on her chair with he long fingernails. It was sort of driving Harry insane.

"Honestly," She took a deep breath, stopping all her actions as Harry silently thanked the gods above, "No, i'm scared shitless."

"But you have a great voice," He questioned her doubtful thoughts, furring his eyebrows and looking over to her side.

"But so do all the other girls," She sighed and she started tapping again.

"But yours is so high and fresh," Harry complimented, shaking his head. He was so confused how she didn't know what an amazing voice she had. It was probably his problem with living with a big headed Louid for years. He never had to compliment him, he did all that himself, "If they dont put you though they're stupid."

Jessica rolled her eyes chuckling a little before calming herself down. She smiled as she turned only her perfectly sculptured face to Harry, "Thanks, for helping, i mean."

"No problem," Harry shrugged off, waving his hand towards her. The speaker phone called her name and before she knew it her nerves were back, "Good luck."

She nodded towards Harry, running off and up the stairs. He watched her smash the audience of family and friends with her uniquely perfect voice as she strut the stage in her knee high boots.

Harry watched her, he really did, but he also watched Louis. His body language was relaxed and informal, he licked his lips multiple times but it was never anything sexual, always a lack of chapstick. Part of Harry wanted to do an almost strip tease for Louis when he performed but the other half wanted to curl up on Louis' lap and fall asleep forever.

Jessica ran at Harry at full speed. He stood up quickly to pick her up and spin her for seconds, putting her down and smiling.

"They loved me!" She squealed, jumping up and down with too much energy. Harry just chuckled, looking down on the lively teen as he heard his name being called, "Sorry. Go, go!"

Harry took a deep breath for no particular reason, before running his way over to the stage side and grabbed the microphone that was being held out for him by a middle aged woman dressed in all black. He looked out from the side to see Louis entertaining the small audience with Nick, leaning on his desk and looking over to Nick. Harry watched the way he smiled, the crinkles besides his eyes real and genuine. All he judges sat back down when he started to walk on, Louis' eyes turning stone cold and a layer of seriousness coating his blue iris. 

"Harry," Nick smiled sweetly, his elbows making contact with the desk and his head resting on his knuckles. He blinked a few times before continuing, "How've you been?"

"Good thanks-" Harry breathed confidently, nodding as he went along before Louis' voice intervened.

"Okay, this isn't a mothers meeting," He rolled his eyes, his tongue tracing the back of his straight teeth with his arm bare arms crossed, blazer on the back of the chair he was leaning back on. Everyone looked to Louis as if he had said something stupid, which to Harry was stupid. Harry knew Louis better than anyone and when he traced the back of his teeth, left to right, he was either lying or trying in hide something. Latter being more probable.

Harry stood awkwardly in the middle of the stage as his eyes travelled down to his thousand pound boots. He tried scratching off a mark but in the end making it worse, the white contrasting with his black jeans.

"Okay, when you're ready." Nick sighed, turning back from Louis' pouting face and to Harry, giving him a reassuring smile, with a hint of annoyance from the judges comment.

The music started, the guitarist strummed and Harry inhaled, singing his heart out (mostly to Louis though). He tapped his foot to the beat against the wood and moving his body to the song. Soon the friends and family in the audience clapped to the beat of his foot. He built up more energy and started pacing the stage, taking big strides and bending down to sing to one of people in the front row before repeating it at the other side. Louis turned back watching everyone having fun and laughing around him as he bitterly looked up, trying not to fall in love again.

He finished the song, moving his hands to the drums as if he were hitting them before smiling and diverting his eyes to Louis concentrating face. His smile dropped when he saw nothing winning him over. Rita lead Harry out off stage with the movement of her hand. Harry watched Louis look everywhere but him as he walked off, shaking his head at the floor and walking into the cheering waiting room. People pat his back and complimented him but he nodding ans said thank you politely but all he wanted to do is sit in the silence of memories, thinking of more ways to get Louis back. 

"You were great!" Jessica ran up to him smiling and hyped from the performance. Her energy dimmed when Harry slumped on a different chair than he was on last time. He flipped his hair from his face and scratched down his scalp. Today would have been so much better if there were no groups and he saw Louis. If he were close to Louis.

She sat beside his, her hand rubbing his back. "You were great, whats wrong?" She repeated her compliment before adding a question filled with confusion and sympathy.

"Just someone didn't like it," Harry mumbered into his palm that was clasped over his mouth, leaning his chin on the ball of his hand, "Someone special to me."

"Just ignore the stupid audience," She breathe, sounding releaved and jolly again. Harry wasn't going to explain to her what happened, he couldn't physically tell her. It was like something was gripping at his throat to stop him.

"I can't take the Overs," Louis whined, knowing who would tag along if he had to mentor the twenty fives and up.

"Louis, its in the rotor. You have to," Nick rolled his eyes. He found it pathetic that Louis, of all people, didnt want Harry in his group. Even if it wasn't Harry, that voice would be set to win.

"But Nick," Louis sighed, holding himself up on the palms of his hand and his head sinking into his shoulders, "I just can't."

"It's final, Rita with the groups, I'll take the girls, Nick with the boys and Louis has the overs," Cheryl nodded, moving the photos of the contestants toward the corrosponding judge.

It was final that Louis wasnt happy.


	7. 0.5

Louis defiantly got too drunk for his own good the night he was supposed to fly to his Miami house for the next stage of the compition. But he had to stay in the same house as Harry and he wanted the desire and lust for him to go away. He'd been doing just fine for the past two years without someone to hold at night that he felt enough passion toward to keep for four long years. 

He stuck to the vodka and topped with coke instead of the other way around. He had to keep it classy because it was already three am and he was alone in a hotel around the corner from Heathrow Airport, the bed was a double but his small body was laid in starfish position sprawled across it and that took up the room he had available. His eyes dropped and that gave him the power to take another glass and chug it down, wiping his mouth with the back of his dainty hand.

He'd fucked up a perfectly wearable fitted suit that he'd probably wore three days in a row that was just paired with a different tie. The cola had stained the white shirt and the jacket was permanently pressed with the smell of vodka. He would have to tip the caretaker extremely well to clean up for the brown body shape in the duvet where the beverage had missed his mouth and hugged his slim shape instead. He was a mess, to be perfectly honest.

He really didn't want to fall for Harry. Not again. But when he walked onto the stage a few weeks ago it was as if his guardian angle had flew out of the gates of heaven, except instead of guarding Louis he'd sent him into a drinking frenzy. His flat curls were perched on his model like shoulders, shining under the stage lights. His green eyes illuminated brighter than ever alone and his lips, his sinful lips, were pink and there for him to kiss and bruise and nibble.

He was getting too carried away.

He had a flight in under five hours and his luggage was thrown into the case, it didn't even matter because he had clothes in Miami and in his private jet. He could be late if he wanted, he was Louis Tomlinson.

Eventually he sighed and dangled his legs over the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his bare knees and rubbing his temples with his pointer and middle finger. He yawned taking off his suit jacket and undoing the buttons down his torso. He stubbled to the suit case, pulling out his grey Adidas joggers and a blue and red Adidas jacket to throw over his bare chest. He looked in the full body mirror once he'd finished and squinted he eyes getting closer, seeing the red circles and purple bags around his eyes that would usually be covered with make up. He had never really seen himself like this, at his low point. His eyes returned to there normal size and darted from side to side not sure how to cover them so the press wouldn't see him and make up drug stories relating to his past mistakes. 

He sauntered to the en suite, flushing water over his face to cool himself down and reducing the size of the imperfections. His vision was blurred and he was leaning on the counter, one hand holding him up and the other over his mouth to stop him from throwing up the remains in his stomach. He looked down at the plug in the sink, pulling it out before removing his hand and vomiting into the bowl. He wiped his mouth and turned around, sliding down to the floor feeling ill and tipsy.

He threw himself on the bed, his actions sloppy but still fast. He picked up his phone, looking threw all his contacts out of boredom to find someone to talk to in his time of drunken need. He was whizzing through celebrity names and clients before coming across Harry's, hovering over it and reminiscing over the closeted times. The times they came close to leaving modest, the fear that built in him as the truth was so close to coming out before he fucked everything up for the both of them.

Harry is not the answer, he shook the memories from his head and repeated what he had the first months of sleeping alone.

He saw how much he'd broken his past significant other when the headlines hit that Harry Styles ran from the stage after sing the song that nobody knew was wrote for him. Harry's career was over from then on and Louis was in the dark of what was going on because he was too much of a coward to text him. He could have been dead for all Louis knew.

He decided to instead to fold his clothes instead of bothering to someone. He sat on the floor in front of the black case that was supposedly the lightest Yves Saint Laurent made. He loved it because it reminded him of Harry. As if they were going on a trip together, touring around the world again.

Louis missed touring with his best friends. He loved helping people to become as big as they once were but it wasn't the same. He wasn't getting a blast of adrenaline from coping up paper work for artists to sign like he did before a show to thousands of people. His adrenaline now came from a red bull at three in the morning just so he could drive home from the late night in his work building. He would always come home to an empty house and dark cold rooms of his mansion that was too big for him alone.

He had been on dates, brought them home for dinner. The bed didn't seem as cold when Louis was with someone but it wasn't Harry standard. He was so warm and lanky and tall but so small in Louis' arms. If Louis wasn't with a girl, he would always be the little spoon and he hated it. He hated feeling small, thats why Harry was so perfect for him, he knew what he liked. 

Louis had folded everything once he had finished thinking. He had come to the conclusion no matter what, Harry was perfect. Just not for him. Louis didn't deserve him after what he'd done.

He checked the time, cleaned up a little before locking the door behind him with his luggage, ready to leave for Miami. He took the elevator, scared he might fall down the stairs, even though that would stop him from having to see Harry possibly ever again if he took an hard enough hit to the head. He handed in his keys at the front desk, apologising in advance for the mess and set of threw the airport. Surprising only few paps were instead this time, he still held up a middle finger subtlety, a trick he'd learnt was that the pictures couldn't be sold if some sort of gesture was directly on the frame.

He was patted down quickly before sitting with his luggage, waiting fir someone to call for him to say his jet was ready for flight. Soon, a woman strutted up to Louis in her tight pencil skirt and Louboutins', coming to tell him it was ready. He followed her through the tube and back down the ground. A few more photographers were waiting for him. He waved for the cameras before jogging up the metal stairs and into the luxurious jet. He walked to the mini bar, making himself a drink in a wine glass before sitting down at a table nodding his head and buckling himself in for lift off.

He wasn't looking forward to seeing Harry, he didn't think.


	8. 0.6

Harry yawned as he walked around the pool around the back of his hotel suite. He got no sleep on the plane Louis had booked for the contestants even though he was in first class and had all the leg space his model length body would need.

He'd just arrived at the five star hotel. His hair was instantly thrown up into a bun before he changed into his yellow water proof shorts and left his suitcase in the bedroom he was to stay in. The water was clear and the view was outragously beautiful over the wall that stopped the pool water from going over the edge of the cliff. He lent his arms on the wall and lowered his head onto his knuckles, watching everyone on the beach below him sunbathe and splash each other in the large see that stretched out as far as the eye could see. It was a shame he was only staying here for a few days.

He stayed in the pool a little longer, swimming a few lenghts to stay fit before emerging from the end and grabbing the cream towel he brought out with him. He pulled out the hair tie and let it hug his wrist as he dried himself as much as possible with wet shorts on. It was too hot for him to put his usual black jeans on so he stayed in his yellow shorts that were cooling him down from the water that was becoming cold.

He padded back into the room which had his bed at the end through an archway but before that was a flat screen tv to his left and two cream lounge chairs sat away from each other but facing diagonally towards the television. He took this time to expore the high up room and get himself familiar with his surroundings. 

He opened the white door to the bathroom. It was a regualar sized bathroom however the shower took up a large amount of space and the toilet was out of the way. He ran back to the bed area and pulled out his Louis Viutton toiletries bag and began lining up the goods in categories (things to make him smell like fruit, toothpaste and tooth brush and hair products) on the counter space he had. He looked in the mirror above the sink and ran his hand over the growing stubble and promising himself that he'd clean himself up for the next day when he went to Louis' house for his next performance in the competition. 

He dropped his hand and tapped on the sink for a few seconds, deciding what to do next. He stopped when he chose to start putting his clothes away behind the sliding doors of a mirrored closet. He pulled the suitcase up onto his bed and pulled out the neatly folded silk shirts and designer jeans, hanging them up on a velvet hanger as he went. He carried his empty, over-priced suitcase to the wooden hat and coat stand and sttod it up against the wall so it was out of the way and his room was tidy, just how he liked it.

Harry sighed walking back and forth in the room, bored after his long flight and alone in the large room that was definitely supposed to be a honeymoon suite as he examined the walls to see a photograph of swans with their heads together to form a heart and another that showed the city of love, Paris, in black and white with a contrasting red sunset behind the eiffel tower. Now he knows why the attendee at the front desk gave him a strage look as he checked into a honeymoon suite. Alone.

He shook his head at the loving signs before going back outside to his balcony over Miami beach and stood in the sun not sure what to do with himself at this point. It was too hot to sunbathe under the rays of sun because he was sure whether he wore sunscreen or not that he would burn.

He moved himself away from the heat and inside again. He was bored and hot and wanted to explore the city. He pulled out a draw he'd filled with shorts and tank tops and picked his denim jean shorts and a white tank top to cover his body. He removed the soggy short and wiped himself down a bit before pulling on some boxers before his shorts and finished by throwing on his tank. 

He grabbed his phone and slipped it into his pocket, not quiet fitting in the small area. He'd put some money in his phone case just because he might need money between getting on and off of the flights as well as to tip the air hostesses for being more pleasent unlike the rude snobs around him. 

He locked his door behind him with his key card and put it in the pocket with his phone and headed down the stairs to find some place to eat. He wondered around for less than ten minutes before finding a sushi place to eat where he could be hidden as he didnt want to be seen eating alone now he was on national tv. He still wasnt noticed in the streets like he used to but sometimes that was a weight off his shoulders although he missed when the fans were young and eager. It set a rush of adrenaline into his bloodstream.

Louis chuckled while drinking a glass of white wine with Liam Payne and Sophia Smith. Sophia was Louis' special guest as when the band split her fashion business became big in the industry and now she worked as a stylist for one of Louis' artists. Liam came along because they needed a break from their baby on their teo yesr wedding anniversary at what a way to spend it than in Louis' Miami mansion.

"So," Liam sipped, his arm around Sophias' shoulders and he hand was rested on his knee, "I think you need to talk with Harry."

Louis rolled his eyes, he didn't see why everyone was so obsessed with him and Harry. They weren't together anymore, and probably never would be again.

"I agree," Sophia spoke up, giving his a slight sympathetic smile, "You just left him, Louis." 

"I didn't just leave him, i gave him an explanation." He argued, rotating his glass on the oak table and he watched it.

"You saw how he was running off," Liam gave him the same sympathetic look as his wife and sat back with him glass on his lap, "That was his call to you, you know he's not good alone."

"He had Jeff, I didn't want to stop him from still performing while i stayed in London to work." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He dripped the last drop of wine left before holding the thickest part of the bottom and holding it in place to pour a new glass.

"Jeff was never his boyfriend," Sophia tipped her head to the side onto Liam's shoulder to get a better look at the concentrating Louis. He seemed more involved with his glass than his ex-boyfriends feeling, "He wouldn't tell him he loved Harry or keep him warm at night. That was your job, not helping others. Treat yourself for once."

"I couldn't chose him over my dream," Louis sighed, shaking his head and finally making eye contact with the happy couple, "I needed the money, i would have gone back for him and picked it off were it started with a sturdy job and i could spoil him."

"Then what happened," Liam rolled his eyes back at Louis like he did first time to him, "Why didn't you go back for him?"

"He was finally not famous."


	9. 0.7

Harry tapped through apps on his phone in the stuffy taxi to Louis' house. Of course he was alone again but it was nothing new when he went on holiday. He was excited, of course he was going to see Liam, but he could help but feel like he'd let Liam down in some way or another. Him and Sophia came around to his house one day, hand in hand with a letter for him. He hid behind the sofa and turned the tv off so it was as if he wasn't in. After the dreadful performance he didn't want people's sympathy or advise, he just wanted to sit and eat junk food while re-watching every chick-flick on Netflix. So he hid, only to find out it was a wedding invitation when the pictures of him and his blushing bride in a lacy, fishtail dress and him in a dark navy (almost black) suit with their arms linked and smiled on their faces. It was Liam's big day and he sat watching Love Actually while eating Doritos, only wishing for a love like theirs.

His palms were sweating. He'd wipe them on his bare legs but they were just as clamy. The open window was blowing his hair over his face and instantly regretted not bringing a hair tie with him because now he had a sweaty back from the endless amount of hair he had. He didn't know how far the house was but he was hoping for complimentary water in wine glasses at the door.

When the driver pulled up at a grand Miami villa Harry thought these places were only in the royality movies. Louis had a whole street to himself and his home. Not only was the street quiet and straight it over looked the coast, going for miles onward.

Harry looked around at his surroundings, the style being very moroccan but still something shouted 'Louis' through the decor. Maybe it was the english flag flapping from the highest point of the roof.

He made his way through the open doors, a camera pointing in his direction. He looked forward as he ignored the recording and dropped his leather bag on a moroccan style couch beside a glass door looking out onto a pool. He sat down as he decided they must be filming the judges somewhere else in the house.

He waited for a while before he heard the soft footsteps of people coming down the stairs and quiet laughing.

"I can still shoot a good penalty in a suit." He heard the first familiar voice coming down sounding pleased with himself.

"Whatever you say, Tommo," The next voice of the married man jogged down behind his friend, "Don't get too big headed, I've had time to practice with the little one."

Harry stood up, pulling the bag over his shoulder and got ready for his former band mates to greet him. Louis was the first he saw, dressed up in his regular blue suit trousers but the white shirt buttons low enough to show the 'a' of his chest tattoo, their matching tattoo. Liam was behind him in sweats and a red flannel, a basic outfit, neither wearing shoes. Louis ignored his presence and started walking out to the back but Liam stopped the older boy in his path, holding his arm back and making eye contact with Harry.

Harry flattened out his blue tree patterned YSL shirt and white khaki shorts, trying to not look awkward when he felt he was being stared at as if he growing another head. 

Louis turned when he felt Liams hand wrap around his bicep, his eyes going directly to the point where he was staring. He watched his former lover uncomfortably make himself presentable. He coughed and got into serious mode, "Mr Styles, what are you doing here?"

Harry pushed the name to the side and answered quickly looking up at him, "It's time for my jugdes houses performance thing," He drew out in a long breath.

"We're not shooting today," Louis shook his head with no emotion on his face and a stern voice, "Did you not get the email?"

Harry breathed quicker now and looked between both men, "I didn't check my emails," He mumbled, playing with his bag strap trying to pick at it but damned the fact it was so high quality that it was only scarring the material. 

"Sorry, kid," Louis sighed, raising his eyebrows and shook his head before Liam spoke up.

"We just about to play a game," He interrupted. Louis expression changed and his jaw hung low at his close friend. "Want to join?" 

"It's," Harry nevously bit the inside of his bottom lip, he had a chance to just hang around with his former colleagues but he wasnt sure how to act or even how to play football anymore, "I'm not exactly dressed for a game,"

"Nonsense," Liam chuckled, walking closer to him, taking his bag and put it back where it was first thrown, "I'm sure Tommos' got something for you."

"If it's okay, with Louis of course." Harry shrugged. He really wanted to trip up on his own legs and fall on Louis just to get closer to him.

"Technically, it's breaking the rules." Louis made himself heard behind Liam.

"What happened to the old Tomlinson?" Liam rolled his eyes, turning his head back to Louis, "Anyway, just say he needed vocal help."

Louis tipped his head the way of the stairs, Liam held his arm out to guide Harry Louis' way, smiling at his own success. Harry jogged over to an already half way up the stairs Louis and followed him into his bedroom. The upstairs was decordated a little more modern than the moroccan downstairs area. The colour sceme was black and white instead of red and ochre. Louis didn't look back at him, he just made his own way to his bedroom in a huff. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Louis rummaged through a box at the bottom of his walk in warobe that was connected to his bedroom. He pulled out a green sweater amd theough it Harrys way as he caught it.

"Is this my packers hoodie?" Harry asked, examining the jumper and seeing the packers logo printed on the front. He smirked slightly, knowing that he must have saved some of his clothes. Harry was also annoyed because he'd been looking everywhere for his jumper.

"You left it," Louis mumbled. He stayed concentrated on the box and finding him some trousers, "And I didn't know where you'd gone." 

Harry started unbuttoning his shirt while Louis back was turned, sliding it off his broad shoulders and dropping it on the carpeted floor. He put both his arms through the sleeves and tried getting it over his head before it got caught on his bun and he couldn't get his arms to the back of his head.

"Lou," He spoke against the fabric that was stuck over his mouth. Louis turned around to see Harry in an obscure position with his arms above his head and his face covered. He chuckled a little bit before standing on his tip toes and grabbing hem at the back of the jumper and unhooking it from his hair. He straigtened up the jumper on Harry torso as Harry shook his shoulders so it fell into place.

He sighed when he could final see again and watched Louis' hands daintly dance again his chest. They both looked up when the silence had become too much and suddenly their noses were almost touching. Harry's heart began beating as fast as the first time he'd seen Louis during xfactor. It seemed some what poetic how years later the national tv show brought them together again, Harry thought. After many minutes of watching each others breath, Harry felt it was appropriate to move milimetres forward to push the tip of his nose against Louis'. Louis awkwardly cough to the side, away from Harrys face and held up the shorts he had in his hand. Harrys eyes when wide before taking the white shorts and seeing Louis scurry out of the sma room.

Well, Harry thought, that was progress i suppose.


	10. 0.8

Louis tells himself not to fall in love again. He says that he doesn't want to bring someone he cares about into his hectic schedule and leave them alone at their home every night. 

In a perfect world, Harry wouldn't be that person he cares about.

He dismissed himself from the walk in closet where he was moments from going insane and attacking Harry to the ground and ripping the expensive clothes from his back. He'd suck at his neck and lick a fat stripe up his neck before getting to the edge of his chin and bite at his plump bottom lip.

But not only would that make an intimate relationship with Harry, but it would also be against his contract with the X Factors producers and his old boss, Cowell. No relationship with contents, it says.

So, Louis prefers to keep his job and jogs down to where Liam is kicking a football from one foot to the other. 

"I'm so fucked Liam," He breaths as he comes through the glass doors to the back garden, "I'm going to lose me shit."

Liam quirks up an eyebrow and gives his signature pout of confusion towards Louis, "I have no idea what you're talking about, mate."

Louis groans, hold a hand over his forehead and closes his eyes, sitting on the wooden bench, his back against a pillow, "He looked so gorgeous, Liam."

"Are we talking about H, because you seriously need to make a move." Liam chuckled lightly and flicked up the ball on his ankle and catching it in his heads.

"I nearly did, well, he did," Louis rolled his eyes under their sockets and leaned his elbows on his knees, "I was close to falling into his love trap, it's mental!"

"What did he nearly do?" Liam sighed, he took long strides to sit next to Louis on the bench and rested a hand on his should. His eyes opened and looked to his side while his hair became messy in his hands.

"He got caught in my, his, jumper and i had to help him he looked to hopeless and my hands were on him and he was so-" Louis was cut off by a soft cough and sniffle.

"How do i look?" Harry changed the subject quickly and held both his arms up and did a three-sixty turn for the boys, his lean legs getting tangled. Louis sat backwards and ran a hand through his hair. He just sighed to himself because, god Harry was so long and lean but just pefectly beautiful in everyway from his ever-growing hair to his slighty boney fingers and stumpy nails. 

Louis just admires it while he can because soon Liam is stood in front of him and rolling the ball to Harry who stands in goal. Louis also stands, folding the bottom of the slightly-too-tight-for-business tailored trousers up and joining them.

"Payno, how is three way football going to work, exactly?" Louis asks knowingly. He gives him a no lipped smile with his eyebrows raised and arms crossed over his chest.

Liam faultered over his words a little before actually explaining, "We could just kick around, no one needs to be in the goal just if it was to get in, you'd get a point." He suggest.

"Not half bad, Payno, not half bad," He nodded before standing back as Liam placed the ball in the middle and Harry stepped sheepishly out of the goal and closer to Liams' side, "3, 2, 1, Go!"

All the boys ran into each other, Louis held onto Liams shoulder for balance and let his foot kick the ball from under the other boys feet and in his direction he dribbled far enough away to go around the others and ran closer to the goal post. Liam caught up behind him and tried to get access to the ball but Louis kept his foot by the it and soon was running down his fake-grassed garden and closer to the goal before stopping for seconds and scoring a clear goal. He cried out a roar of success and turned to see Liam run up closer to him holding his hand in the air for a high five while Harry sauntered down the same field and hald his hands behind his back. 

"This isn't quite my kind of game," Harry raised his voice so they could hear him, "Im wearing an American football jumper for godness sake."

Louis couldn't help but laugh at Harrys way of losing the first point, "Never was really one for soccer," Louis mimicked him, saying soccer in the typical Californian accent, "Always wanted something you couldn't get on the regualar back in england."

Harry simled in a way that shouted, 'I'm fonding over the fact you remembered'. He looked out to the view before taking off the jumper to reveal a white, slighty see through shirt that he wore under the packers merch.

Liam stood akwardly in between both boys. He looked from one to another shaking his head as he rolled his eyes and walked to the goal to get the ball again. 

"Whats with the sassy eye roll over there, Liam?" Louis asked quietly but not as quiet as a whisper. Harry was at the other end of the grassy land and Louis made sure to keep an eye on him, for privacy reasons of course.

"You two are a joke." Liam said simply, chuckling at their oblivious stares. He bent down for the ball and held it in his hand, standing in front of Louis.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louis asked in a slightly offenced tone with his forehead wrinkled. 

"You're just so obvious that you're oblivious," Liam started, "He loves you Louis, why can't you see. He's in love with you. I thoight you never played by-"

"No time for chatting, Payno!" Louis cut him off when Harry started jogging back. He punched the ball out of Liams hands and started dribbling the ball around him and to a startled Harry who had a visibly confused look on his face. Louis tried blocking the words Liam had said and scored yet another goal. Louis fell to the ground on his knees in pride.

"Well done, Tommo," Liam laughed, holding out a hand for Louis to grab onto for help. The grasped hands and pulled onto each other until Louis was back on his feet, "Sorry to cut this short lads but I've had a text from Soph saying Caleb is a hand full."

"Spoil sport," Louis said under his breath as Harry's eyes went wide. Liam chuckled before picking his grey hoodie from the bench up and throwing it over his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Louis," He shouted waving with his keys in his hand and making the jingling noise that all the key rings made, "Harry, it was nice to see you again. Talk some sense into him, he's oblivious."

Liam whispered the last part with his hand grasped onto Harrys. He side hugged his before speed walking out. Louis waved even though Liam had his back to them both and he walked increasingly slow to Harry. 

"I don't suppose you'd want to stay alone with me," Louis shruggled, his eyes were sad but he still chucked a little to make it sound like a joke.

"I've only been here an hour and a half and it already feels like those two years since have gone," Harry sighed, watching his step as he stood back and sat on the bench, looking up at the darkened sky, "As if they never happened."

"Yeah?" Louis smiled, stood still at Harry's right, not daring to get too close and make things more awkward than they aready felt, "These last two year have been great for me."

Harry felt something tighten in his chest. The years Louis had spent without him could have been the best years of his life, "Speak for yourself."

"Why were you so MIA?" Louis asks out of the blue, not caring about the distance between them and sitting slightly too close for friends but nothing too PDA. 

"Embarrassment." Harry mumbled simply, playing with his hands and looking down at his dancing thumbs.

Louis nudged his shoulder playfully for reassurance, "You're Harry Styles! You've got an amazing voice and a huge personality." 

Harry smiled subtly. He was also blushing a little bit before Louis continued.

"Harry. I want to sign you up to 78 Productions. I do but I don't think you're going to win the x factor." Louis bit his lip thinging of way to put it so it didn't sound rude.

"What?" Harry said confused and slightly taken aback.

"Some of the other contestants want a chance in this industry," Louis said quickly, "Remember when we were here. They've never had what we had. Touring and Albums, of course."

"But we aren't One Direction anymore." Harry sighed, "I am Harry Styles."

"Haz, you had a chance and you blew it." Louis said with a strong voice, "You could have been Harry Styles but you went into hiding."

"I shouldn't have sang that fucking song." Harry shook his head rolling his eyes at his stupid mistake. He knew the day he decided to perform it that he was taking a chance and of course he wasn't over Louis but the fans knew the song and was one of the most requested songs to be recorded in the studio, "I wouldn't have to be here now."

"The song was good," Louis chuckled. Of course he knew the song was for him,  Harry sang it to him on their first year anniversary. He just wanted to forget about them, "It was the flight tactic that downgraded you."

"Everyone and their mothers saw me run." Harry shook his head and leaned onto his knees.

"I want you to perform Don't Let Me Go tomorrow." 

"What?" Harry shot back up and his eyes darted over ever part of Louis' chiseled face.

"You could show everyone that you're over it," Louis turned so his whole bady was sat in front of Harry and his leg was propt on its side, his foot daggling of the edge of the wood, "This could win you the X Factor."

But we'd still be out of love, Harry quickly thought before pushing the thought away and shaking his head while insisting on not performing Louis' song.

"Come on, Harry," Louis whined, he reached his hand out to hold Harrys forearm and rub his thumb over the tattoo he'd never seen that covered the 'Things i can'. An old ships wheel. It looked fairly new but wasn't red or irritated.

"I need more time Louis," Harry breathed out in a short breath and felt the tears in his eyes as he watched the night his career degraded over in his mind.

"Well, Mr Styles," Louis started, standing up and brushing off dried mud from trousers and nodding Harrys way, "We have under twenty four hours to build up your confidence back up to that prideful soul you once were." 

Harry looked up, his eyes catching sight of Louis' hand held out for him. He closed his eyes, meditating for seconds before taking a delicate grasp on the smaller hand he'd missed for years.


	11. 0.9

Louis' bedroom was obviously tided by a cleaner because Harry remembers having to clean their shared room every time they had to get changed (or did other things) because he wanted a little bit of normallity to his millionaire teen lifestyle .

The room was very organised and well lit by the wall sized window looking over the area we'd just been sat. He had a deep brown grand piano by the window and a shelving unit running from behind the piano and over the bed, hiding a strip of light that was over his leather bed header. The creame carpet was prestine and matched the hallways colour scheme. 

"Do you remember the chords and keys?" Louis questioned from the other side of the room as he head towards the musical instrument, snapping Harry from his gaze over his very un-Louis room, "For the piano, of course."

"Uh, yeah i think so," Harry stumbled over his words messily. He knew the chords like the back of my hand, but was too embarrassed to say.

He supported himself on the piano close mouthed smiling over at a akwary stood Harry at the door with the crickles beside his eyes before gliding his hand over the white keys. Harry sighed before sitting on the slightly padded, black seat.

"It might be a bit sketchy," He lied, placing his hands over four black notes and two white note. His eyes closed before pressing down on the two of the black notes at once and in canon pressing the third and one of the white notes before starting with the other hand after a bar. He'd blocked out Louis who was standing over him and started to sing with his lower throat voice.

Somehow, he ended up pressed the wrong note while trying to build up to the chorus and stopped, opening his eyes and looking up to a concentrated Louis with vulnerable eyes.

"Hey, its okay," He looked into Harry's eyes, turning up one side of his thin lips. He run his tongue over his bottom lip subtly before reaching out to nudge Harry's cheek with his pointer finger, "Can't have you looking terrified tomorrow."

Harry giggled slightly at the touch with a light blush over his cheeks. He was still as whipped over Louis than he was when he was sixteen and it was a problem. He stool the thought off mentally before regaining confidence and starting again.

He got through to the end this time and before he could open his eyes, Louis wiped a stray tesr for his cheek so Harry wouldn't see it. 

"Was that okay?" Harry asked while his long arms dangled by his side. 

Louis was overwhelmed after not hearing that song sang to him in many years. He forgot about the competition rules before shuffling Harry over on the stool and sitting beside him, wrapping his arm awkwardly around Harrys waist, "It was amazing, Haz." He said softly, patting his hip in resurrection.

Harry had sort of tensed up rather than doing the normal thing of melting into Louis like anyother person would with the person they loved. But it was almost like the barrier between touching Louis had been smashed for a sweet moment and he turned around wrapping his lanky arms around Louis' neck, breathing in his old cologne. It help Harry to relax after finding out Louis hadn't changed his smell after Harry bought him his first designer scent way back for their first christmas together. 

"I'm so happy you tried again," Louis said in a muffled tone against Harrys neck. He moved himself into a more comfortable position to embrace Harry in a more intimate way, "I didn't want to see you waste away in the media."

Harry felt like he should be happy with Louis' comment but it bothered him that he only say him as a singer and that Louis didn't seem to miss him as much as he'd missed Louis.

"I missed you," Harry let slip but didnt even try to cover it up because in the end it was the truth, "I didn't know how else to contact you."

"You could have called me."

"You changed your number."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Louis pulled away easily but Harry was reluctant and it took him some will power to let go. His hands folded again in his lap and watched his thumbs play together. Louis felt guilt bore into his sole before he gave up on the contestant-judge boundaries and slowly slid his hand over to Harrys awkwardly long fingers and laced them together. Harry instantly leaned Louis' way and rest his head on his shoulder from old habits. 

"I'm sorry I was a jerk at the end," Louis almost whispered into Harry's hair and stared down at something that was against his contract, their contract. It was almost like the years of hiding and closeting again but this time they were both free with themselves, just not together, "I'd take it back if i could."

Harry shook his head, "No." He whispered, "You get to live your dream now, and this moment wouldn't be so special to me if we didn't have a little bit of tragedy."

Louis chuckled at Harry's dramatic excuse of Louis' pathetic behaviour. He remembered how much he hurt Harry and still remembered to this day the look in his eyes as he pushed his and Harry's feelings aside for his own foolish mistake.

He just wasn't ready to start again. Only because he knew he'd fall too hard and not want to hide from the dicks of society for the rest of their careers.

Louis rubbed the back of Harry's hand over the cross tattoo and smirked fondly at the time he got that particular tattoo. Of course Louis was by his side holding his other hand.

"We aren't aloud to do this."

"Never stopped us before."

Louis sighed. Harry must have been brainwashed by the Azoffs, Louis thought Harry knew what management was like. Especially the music business.

"Harry, my job and your future is on the line here. It's back to old times, Haz, no open parties and stumbling out of the door anymore." Louis slightly chuckled but Harry stayed silent, looking sternly at their now loose hands. Louis tightened his hand but Harry felt weak through his fingers.

"I don't want this again." Harry started to weep softly as his head came slowly back down to Louis' shoulder, "I though now we were both out it would be easier."

"It just gets harder," He exhaled, staring at the white wall in front of him with his head tilted ontop of Harry's slightly awkwardly because of the hight but Louis was sure he himself had grown even though he was well out of pubity.

Harry and Louis sat together for longer than necessary just taking in each other presence that they had missed every minute. They had pulled away a while ago and were now just casting their eyes blankly forward with their thighs being the only thing that touched on the small stool. The sun had set as Harry saw once he turned in Louis' direction and saw behind him that the sky was darker than before.

"I should go." He stood up awkwardly and lanky. Louis raised his eyes up and nodded slightly and pulled his body up to Harry's. They breathed a few breaths before Harry arms grasped onto Louis neck and Louis body was crushed again Harry larger frame and his arms linked around his waist.

"Goodbye, Harry," Louis says over Harrys shoulder where his head was rest looking over the ocean, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Harry smiled to mainly himself while breathing Louis' body in, "Thank you for letting me stay."

Louis nodded before they let each other go and grinned. Harry walked backwards out of the room before turning to the stairs and jogging down them with a bounce in his step and setting off in the taxi to the honeymoon suite.


	12. 1.0

Harry had to repeat everything he had done the previous day to pass time before his audition in the early evening. Although this time he didnt swim any lengths or even tie his hair up. The nerves weren't bothering him, it was the amount of sleep he had got that night.

Harry had to wake up at  3am to throw up for an unknown reason. His stomach was in knots once he'd woke up for a second time about an hour and a half or so later before rushing back into the bathroom and sitting in the empty bath as it was the coolest place in the suite. He passed it off as the heat getting to him but now he was stood, leaning against the pools wall with a raging headache even after he'd taken two paracetamols from the medical kit in the wooden cupboard.

He stumbled up that morning and got straight in the shower, singing and practising while in there. He wasn't due for filming until the early evening so had the morning to freshen up and maybe go out into the city to find something new to wear. He decided that was a good plan. 

Once he'd dried himself up and changed into a pair of loose short and a plain white shirt, he checked his phone after hearing the message notification go off. An unknown number had sent him a text saying i want you at mine for 1.30pm please :). Harry texted back quickly asking who it was before checking the time and finding out he had just under an hour to get to whoever was texting's house.

Two minutes of waiting and checking of his phone he finally got an answer he didn't expect.

Louisss :)

It wasn't like Harry was disappointed, he definitely wasn't, but it was very... odd.

Okay, hello Louis. What do you want with me?

He re-read the text twice over, then a third before sending it. He instantly regreted it because it 'sounded too sexual'.

Nothing much, wanted to see you again :)))

Harry shrugged his shoulders before calling a cab to wait outside the hotel and telling him Louis' address. He saved Louis as a contact before putting his phone away and watching the view.

The large front garden was now covered with more than enough bodyguards as well as a few women with bottles of cold water in their hands, taking a few bottles into the house at a time. Harry only felt a little bit intimidated.

He stood up straight after paying the kind gentleman who drove him and kept up a short conversation with him about singing. He was swarmed by security as soon as he took a first step. 

"What are you here for?" One of the biggest men said standing tall in front of his hunched figure. He got out his phone to show the text before speaking up.

"Louis told me he wanted me about an hour ago." He gave a small smile watching all their eyes read the texts carefully.

"Mr Tomlinson is filming and has been for the past four hours," the man responded before standing next to him and holding his arm firmly, "I'm going to have to-"

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Louis emerged from his door, dodging the working women and walking at a fast pace up to him.

"You text me?" Harry said in an unsure tone, holding the phone up again. His eyes were slightly wide and the blush on his cheeks made him feel embarrassed for coming to Louis' house for a second time uninvited.

"I haven't even got my phone," Louis furrowed his eyebrows and patted his pockets to make sure he'd definitely left it in his room, "Are you sure it's the right number?"

"I asked who it was and i got the answer back as you," Harry stuttered and anxiously bit his lip as he rambled on, "Sorry, Louis, this is the second time, I'll leave. I promise I'm not doing it on purpose!" 

Then Harry turned around with his head to the ground and a lump in his throat and jogged back to the road. He had to walk down the hill to get to a busy enough area so he could hale a taxi. Finally someone pulled over for him and he hopped in, asking to be taken to the high street so he could wear something that would hopefully make Louis forgive him.

He took to Louis Vuitton, YSL and Gucci before finding a perfect and matching outfit. His boots were Gucci, a design he'd never tried before with a belt clasp at the outer side. His shirt was a womans YSL blouse, as always, which was sheer and black however it didn't matter because he'd button it down far enough anyway. He didn't buy much in Louis Vuitton apart from a belt that he needed to replace. Most of the time he'd go into a Louis Vuitton store with the intention of buying for himself but bought for Louis instead. Harry wondered if he still had that first designer piece.

He decided against buying another pair of black jean and just set off on a walk back to the hotel instead with his bags in his hand.

When he got back, he checked the time as it was getting darker which meant that he need to be back at Louis' for sunset. 

He got changed into his all black outfit and thank god the weather was on his side as a breeze of cold autumn air blew in through the open window.

The time was just turning 5pm and he still needed to practise his song as well as being hooked up to the many devices that made great sound quality for the people at home. 

The cab came to pick him up this time and the hotel phone rang to tell him it was here about 10 minutes early as he was putting on a boot. He grabbed his phone before taking the longest lift ride in his life and sprinting to his driver. He apologised for being slightly on the late side beacuse he was alway a polite boy.

It came to Louis' house and he saw a line of boys outside all being checked before being let in the house. 

The que went down quickly and soon enough it was his turn to be checked. Unfortunately, the producers didn't seem to like Harrys new outfit.

"You can't wear that." She spat out, not giving Harry a chance to speak before pushing him out of line and going to the next boy. 

"What am I suppose to wear then?" Harry furrowed his straight eyebrows looking down at the outfit he was proud of. The woman was already setting up the next boy when Harry asked so he looked crazy talking to himself.

He huffed before walking back and standing away from everyone, thinking of what to do. He took the phone out of his pocket and tapped to Louis' contact and quckily typed out a text.

Your producer won't let me in because of my outfit:(

He sent the text before looking back up to see a only a few left in the line. An older man walked up to the ride woman from before and whispered something in her ear, both looking at him. She sighed and called him over as the man walked away. 

"Mr Tomlinson wants to see you upstairs, I trust you know where to go." She said keeping herself busy with the boy Harry was sure was called Shawn but wasn't really sure. 

Harry smiled, jogging into the well known Moroccoan style room before taking flight to the stairs, "Louis?"

Louis' head popped from around the door frame of the walk in closet, smiling and looking dapper in an all black outfit that was a bit on the formal side for Louis but Harry saw him a suit the first time so it wasn't anything new.

"I think you look lovely," Louis nodded, standing straight and pulling on the hem of his jacket to flatten it out, "But thats my opinion."

Harry blushed and walked closer to the doors before Louis held a hand towards the center of the room which was guiding Harry.

"I found a casual shirt that might fit you," Louis said, walking in behind Harry and flicking through the shirts before finding said shirt and pulling it out, "It's designer, of course." 

Harry giggled and looked at the shirt. He was sure he'd seen it before but couldn't remember so shook the feeling off and took the coathanger from Louis and pulled the shirt off of it. Harry didn't bother about Louis being there and took a hold of the first button, pulling it open slowly before moving on the next one until he got to the last and pushed his shoulders back so that the silk dropped to the floor delicately.

What Harry didn't know was that from the other side of the room Louis was practically drooling over his tall, slim figure. He bit his bottom lip at one side and leaned again the low clothing rail while tuning out everything the ear piece was telling him. Slowly he made his way over to the other man picking up the material and waiting until Harry had got changed to loop it around the back of his neck and pull the younger closer to him. He tipped his head up so their noses brushed together once again and whispered to him.

"You don't know what you're doing to me," Louis gritted his teeth in a lustful manner, "Your hips, body, thighs, fuck." 

Harry heart beat sped up in his chest, tipping his head back so Louis mouth was against his neck. He breathed deep in his throat before realising what was going on and became flushed of colour. 

"Louis," Harry whispered, his eyes still looking to the ceiling, "We're literally in the closet."

Louis ignored Harry, getting what he wanted and licking a stripe down to Harrys bare collar and sucked at the skin. He didn't know if he'd made a mark or not but he secretly wished he did.

"I-" Harry whimpered out, it had been a while since he'd been handled like this, "We can't."

Louis picked his head up from where it lay on Harry's shoulder and kissed the spot before taking a few steps back. 

"I think you've got about 15 minutes to sort yourself out," Louis smirked, looking at the new mark on Harry's left collar bone, just above his bird. He took short, slow strides out of the room but not before whispering in Harry's ear, "Until I need you."

Once Louis had left, Harry felt himself go weak and his hand shot up to the sensitive love bite on his chest. He let his hand grip the nipple under it, kneading it with his fingers and keeping in the small moans in the back of his throat. Both of his nipples were hard at the time that some spoke outside the door, a woman.

"Mr Styles we need you downstair in five minutes for sound check." 

Harry stopped everything and left the uncomfortable red nipples in the exposed air until he had to pull the pale peach v-neck on, the hickey on show. "Shit," Harry murmured to himself he looked down at his watch realising the time and left it on show, rushing downstairs. 

He ran out to the back garden he was in yesterday which now was set up with a bench in the middle of the pitch and a microphone stand in front of it. Louis had his back to Harry and was sat on the couch talking to Liam who he'd only just noticed. 

A man sudden began sticking a wire up the back of his shirt and he let out a girlish screech from suprise. Louis turned around biting his lip and landing his eyes on Harry who was now looking down at the wire man.

"Mate, you're going to have to make a move soon." Liam shook his head at his best friends lustful glances. Louis had explained what had just happened in glee.

"I have, 'ave told you." Louis kept his eyes on Harry, he didn't like how rough the man was being with him and made a note in his mind to have a serious word about his actions.

"I mean a serious move," Liam sighed, rolling his eyes and looking down at his phone where he was getting photos from his wife of their child playing in the sand on the beach below them, "You can't just seduce him into marrage, he isn't a teenage anymore."

Louis face forward again, he'd already seen five out of the six he was to judge but he was tired and just wanted to sleep, preferably with a lanky, long-haired man.

"I can't marry him anyway under this contract," Louis snapped softly, "All these stupid rules and terms. Bullshit."

"You had two years to do this," Liam siad knowingly, "You can't blame the contract that you made for that."

Before Louis could answer the lights dimmed and the microphones were switched on. The director counted down from five and the camera lights were telling everyone they were rolling. Louis waited for Harry to come from behind him with a leg rest on top of the other and a hand clasped at his ankle.

Harry timidly stumbled into shot and smiled at both the judges.

"Hey." He attached the microphone he was holding to the stand and adjust it to his tall height.

"Harry," Louis smiled back smugly before his face unnoticeably dropped when his eyes set on his mark. Liam noticed the tense hand around Louis' own ankle and carried on for him.

"Just start when you're ready," He smiled and Louis inaudibly thanked Liam because he didn't know if his voice was going to work after Harry was showing off whose he was.

And of course, Harry smashed the song. Louis sat uncomfortably watching this beautiful man sing with his tag on show. It was as if they were back to being teenagers again, but they weren't.

Harry had to leave the area after the last note was sang of the meaningful chorus. He smiled cheekily and took the microphone with him before Louis turned around to Liam still aware that the cameras were rolling and this was his job. He was speechless to say the least and let his workmate take over the show. The feeling of love was overpowering.

The director swung her arms over the cameras len and the cameraman stopped recording and Louis was free. He jumped up and ran into the empty entrance looking for Harry. At some point of his rushing around he met with a bunch of curls and black jeans.

"Harry." He breathed out, thanking god that he didn't have to do anymore running. 

Harry turned around. His curls had been pushed out of his face by a pink hair tie and he looked at Louis in utter confusion.

"I was wondering if you'd like to stay here after the filming?" Louis asked. He didn't know what he was doing but it was going to lead to something big.

"Like in this house?" Harry asked, now directing his whole body to Louis. The god-damn hickey was still on show.

"Yes," He smiled with a hint of horror just incase he was going to be declined of his offer, "I have some spare rooms."

"Oh," Harry said, only a little bit disappointed. He wanted to be held at night, "Okay but what about my stuff?"

"I'll have someone get it for you," Louis smiled, "I want to spend time with you, to make up for the years apart."

Harry shook his head before walking closer to Louis and passing him."That was your fault." He didn't like the feeling of regret and wanted it gone from his house.


	13. 1.1

Harrys clothes arrived only a mere half an hour later. How Louis got people to the hotel and back in time he doesn't know but he was happily impressed.

While Louis' team were collecting Harrys items, he took this as an opportunity to set up the dinner table and sit Harry at the opposite side where he usually sat, alone.

"So," Harry sighed, still slightly annoyed that now he was on his rise to fame again Louis came back in contact with him, "Whats for tea, Mr Louis?"

"M'not sure," Louis muttered looking in the double fridge for something filling and edible, "I'm still not a great cook. Normally just order a takeaway."

"Great." Harry said sarcastically and rolled his eyes while leaning back on his chair watching Louis.

"I could call for a chinese?" Louis asked, shugging his shoulders. He wanted to make Harry a nice, homecooked dinner but it turned out that he was absolutely out of foods that were any good for a main meal.

"Lets see what you have," Harry sighed, taking himself over to the fridge and pulling out already cooked chicken. Then, he reached up into the cupboard and grabbed a half empty bag of couscous and placing evrything on the counter, "What vegetables have you got?"

Louis groaned, "Probably none."

"Don't moan, they're good for you," Harry pushed past Louis and back to the fridge, finding broccoli and garden peas. He nodded to himself once he'd brought everything back together, "Chicken and vegetable couscous."

"But the chicken is half cooked." Louis scrunched up his face at the reuse of old food.

"And?"

"And I don't want you to get ill or something." Louis smiled smugly. Harry slightly blushed but kept his eyes on Louis.

"Louis," Harry sighed with his eyes closed and head shaking before Louis interrupted.

"I still need to care for you," Louis streched his hands out expressing his feelings by gestures. He moved his hands to his head, his fringe falling infront of his eyes and his fingers on his temples, "You're still young and beautiful."

Harry hit his head on the counter, leaning his arms on the edge and bending down so he was looking at the floor, "You have to remember this is your doing."

"And i want nothing more than to go back in time and be ready for you," Louis raised his voice pointing down representing the time before, while they were in love. "I fucked everything up and ive been working to get my mind off of my mistakes. I know."

"But you never took me into consideration." He shook his head, still refusing to watch Louis in a fit of regretment.

"Of course i did," Louis furrowed his eyebrows together looking all around his themed kitchen, "I made sure you had some stability with a management, i thought you'd be a sell out."

"I mean us, Louis," Harry stood up straight, "I mean, you left me with our old house full of memories and to sleep alone in that same bed we fucked in and slept in almost every night we could."

Louis stayed quiet. He remembered buying the house first time, Harrys hand in his with a promise from the property manager that she had seen nothing of what they had done. Almost immediately after everything was decorated Louis had Harry pinned against the newly painted walls and had him undone in under an hour.

"Then i get to Miami and I have a honeymoon suite," Harry started pacing up and down in black socked feet on the glossed wood floor. Louis again stayed quiet with his hips resting against the counter and the drooping quiff over his defined face, "I don't know what you're trying to do but the special treatment isn't going to work. You can't buy me."

And Louis thinks back to what Liam said. He can't seduce or buy Harry into marrage. Harry is a hopeless romantic and always has been. He wants a love like the movies and to be treat like a princess. Louis wants to take Harry out to posh restaurant but also wants to take him to the local burger king to buy fatty foods so they can snuggle up on the couch at their family home in central London. He loves Harry in Gucci suits as much as he loves him in his nike sweats even if he like adidas more. He wishes he could have stopped the tape before he took an awful decision of his career over Harry. 

"I know." Louis mumbled, his accent thicker than usual in his state of regret.

"I want a normal room at the hotel." Harry breathed walking through to the entrance hall and picking up one of his boots. "And my clothes taking back to that new room."

Louis panicked in the kitchen when he heard a boot hitting the floor. As Harry picked the other shoe up as Louis ran out. He thought of ways to stop Harry getting past that door way. "Don't leave." 

Harry looked around, standing in front of the doors window with his ready hand on the door knob. Louis was angry. Not with Harry but with himself for letting Harry get so close to exiting. He wasn't ready for that door to slam in his face after his plan for the night ahead with Harry. 

Harry heard no other reason to stay and turned the unlocked door knob in his fingers but stopped when a bicep was beside his head. "Louis-"

"I said don't leave," Louis got close to Harrys face, his open palm on the blurred glass above Harrys head. "I won't let you."

"Louis." Harry sternly said but his voice let him down as it became a whimpering mess towards the end.

"My life would be perfectly wonderful with you in it and at this moment i could move my hand but it would be worse than the first time i let you go." Louis shook his head mid sentence. He was tempted to look down and mark Harrys lips as he had at his collarbone but he was locked by Harrys eyes wondering through his mind, reading him.

"Can you," Harry started. He must be telepathic because what he did next was Louis second move, his eyes dropped from Louis' own and to his lips, "Kiss me to prove this is real, you're real."

Louis pushed Harrys back to the glass and traced his fingers down Harrys shoulder and to his hips, holding them in place with a firm grip before pressing his lips hard again Harrys lightly tined pink ones. Harry couldn't wait to look in the mirror, see the hand marks Louis was making on him because, fuck, he was holding him hard. He wanted Louis to lay behind him on the king sized bed while he turned to all angles to find new prints on his skin while admiring them himself. Harry also couldn't wait to brush his teeth and watch his bruised lips move around the brush like Louis' cock should be.

Louis sucked Harrys bottom lip in between his teeth and grazed the skin, pulling it into his own mouth and sucking to make a deep purple mark under his thin lip on his pale skin.

"Harry," Louis said frantically, "Harry, shower now." His fingers pulled lightly at Harrys hair onced he'd pulled away. 

Harry slipped under Louis' arm and ran up the stairs to the bathroom and set the shower on a hot heat. The glass and mirrors steamed up so Harry had to brush off the wet air off the surface to admire the marks and bruises Louis had made. He was interrupted by a bashful Louis slamming the door open so hard the towels on the shelves shook. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the steam and somehow under the water, undressing them both in the process. Louis slid Harry down the wall slightly so he could be the hight to kiss him well and Harry was handsy over Louis torso. Some tattoos were new but most were the life long decisions both boys made in inking their skins as their story. 

They were both hard as Harry found out when Louis bucked both their hips together and grabbing Harrys cock in his hand, starting to pump. He didn't want to go too far but this seemed childish and young but all new at the same time.

Louis circled the head with one finger and then brushed over Harrys left nipple with the other. Harry let out a suprisingly high moan and through his head back to the wall because he hadn't been touched like this since the last time they were together in hotel rooms.

"Good baby," Louis groaned into Harry neck that was exposed. "Been waiting to be touched like a good boy, yeah?"

Harry just moaned in answer because Louis was the best at multitasking. However, Harry whined when Louis stopped everything and Harry slupped down lower on the wall, "Answer me, unless you've let go with someone else."

"Only you," Harry panted, feeling like a teenage again because he hadnt been handeled like this for half an hour yet but he was ready to come, "Not let any man touch me."

"Shit, i bet you're so tight," Louis started up again but twice as good this time while running on lust and love.

"You'll have to stay and find out," Harry bucked his hips in Louis' hand, "Just let me come now, please."

Louis took a hand off Harrys nipple for a second pumping himself a little bogger before nodding, "Okay baby boy, go ahead."

And Harry came with a loud moan and an untouched cock.


	14. 1.3

Louis sat with Harry in his bed for the rest of the day. They ordered a Chinese instead and sat under the covers watching the sunset over Miami with Two Door Cinema Club playing in the background, the band they saw together before the closeting began.

Harry had had a glass of water and a tablet from Louis' medicine cupboard and once he'd tipped his head back to flush the tablet down with water Louis had attacked him, water splashing everywhere and a new hickey on Harry neck.

So, now as well as sour source stains from the food they were eating and greasy fingerprints they were also sat in a bed of wetness however they managed to be comfortable with each other.

"Harry I need to make a decision," Louis cut the silence, minus the music, "Do you need a record label or do we come out and leave the xfactor in our past?"

"But the xfactor is where it has always began," Harry sat up slowly making sure he wasn't close to throwing up again, "I wanted to be as successful as you, and not just a tag along."

"You have so much potential, babe." Louis smiled reassuringly and held Harry close again, "You'd never be a tag along," Louis kissed his forehead, letting his lips linger, "But if you win this competition we'd be breaking the law and our contract."

"As if we aren't already breaking a contract." Harry huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I know, love, but something like that could put the label at such a big risk." Louis defended, his voice soft.

"So, what do you suggest?"

"I need you to drop out of the competition." Louis bit his lip waiting for an aswer as Harry looked astonished at Louis' proposition.

"What- How?" Harry stumbled over his words.

"Ed can sign you and then at least we aren't in competition." Louis was quiet proud of his idea after thinking about it.

"Will I be allowed to leave?" Harry asked, "What can we tell the media?"

"You're practically ill right now," Louis shrugged with a twinkle of hope in his eye, "And I'm the head of this show, Harry."

"Is Ed okay with having me?" Harry asked, very timid after not talking to the gingerhaired songwriter.

"H, you ask too many questions," Louis chuckled and held Harry head in his hands, "People still love you, Ed, Cara, me."

"What?"

"You asked too many questions." Louis repeated after tripping up. He could tell Harry shook it of and kissed his lips in finalisation of the conversation.

"I'll tell people to get articles ready." Louis pulled away and grabbed his phone from the side and finding the numbers of various news agencies. 

"Da ja vu, eh?" Harry asked a busy Louis who didnt seem to hear him. He'd seen how much Louis had changed and grown up. He was very much a business man and Harry hoped that nothing like this would get in their way but it seemed it already had. Harry played with his hands which were placed in his lap as he watched Louis text and copy the message and repeat.

"I love you," Harry said, testing the waters and how focused Louis was. No answer.

He sighed and got up from the bed, again no reaction to the beds movement. He pulled a pair of Louis' boxer shorts that were tighter for him than Louis out of a draw and made his way downstairs to sit at the table. He made a cup of tea and waited for Louis to recognise the loss of him. He sipped the hot drink in his tight grip while sitting in the nights darkness, the only light being from the moon.

When Louis did come down he was in Adidas bottoms and a white Ralph Lauren t shirt, a pair of glasses perched on the tip if his nose.

"What are you doing down here, babe?" Louis asked with his gruff accent that made some words join together, coming around the island counters that Harry had moved himself to. He stood behind Harry with his hands on the counter either side of his waist and rest his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Waiting for you to finish business." Harry muttered, automatically leaning into Louis' arms. Louis noticed Harry's lack of enthusiasm and energy and gave him an encouraging kiss on his jaw.

"Sorry, H, I need the word out about you," Louis shrugged and run his hands across Harry's front and played with the band of his own underwear that Harry had decided to wear, "It's done now, you have officially left the X Factor."

Harry smiled and nodded knowingly as Louis scratched his jaw on Harry shoulder, leaving red beard marks on his shoulder. Harry peered round to see the marks Louis had made, Louis now kissing the top of Harry's spine and moving up and down. He felt over the marks as Louis held Harry's hips in place and got lower down his back until he met with the material of the underwear. Harry tried pushing his hips forward but Louis had a tight grip on him.

"No moving, baby," Louis growled out and pulled the waist band over Harry's arse. Harry's breath hitched in his throat as Louis grabbed both his cheeks and mould them in his hands. He groaned out and attempt to hold it in by biing his lip, "You sound so good, darling. Wanna eat you out."

Harry moaned out louder as Louis' kisses became further down and he held open Harry's cheeks and kissed over his hole. Harry felt himself getting hard and squeezed the counter until his knuckles went white. Louis licked a stripe over Harry's hole and then another and then another until Harry pushed his arse into Louis' face and was leaning against the counter with his head in his arms, looking at the tiled floor.

"Stay put," Harry breathed over Harry's hole and pat the boys hip and he stood up straight again. Louis dipped in the tip of his tongue into Harry and felt how tight he was, "So tight, baby."

"Fuck, Louis," Harry let one of his be guided down to the front of his pants that were suffocating his fully hard erection. Louis let go of one side of Harry and slapped his hand away.

"No touching unless it's me," Louis smirked against one of Harry's cheeks. He returned his hands to the counter and bit his lip.

Louis resumed to his place behind Harry and pushed his tongue deeper into Harry, moans coming from above and soft rocking backs on Louis tongue. He kissed over his hole then opened his lips and sucked over the hole.

"Shit, Louis, that again please," Harry moaned clenching around Louis' lips. Louis suck again and again until he heard Harry moan out, "Im close Louis."

Louis decided Harry deserved more than just his tongue and raised his hand above his head to Harrys face, pushing his fingers into Harrys face, "Suck."

Harry spit all over the fingers and made a popping sound when Louis pulled them out, makin Louis feel harder than he was.

"Tell me if i hurt you, Babe." Louis said know Harry hadn't been prepped like this since they were in a relationship, "You know the colours."

Louis pushed one on the wet fingers in Harry's hole, along with his tongue. Harry bucked forward and tighted around Louis, moaning with tears in his eyes. He felt Louis' finger go in further and screamed out the first colour, "Yellow."

Louis slowed down, holding the finger in place for a little bit until Harry told him it was okay for him move more. He pulsed his finger in and out against his tongue.

"More, Louis, please." Harry groaned more, rocking on Louis' fingers. Louis pressed another finger in and Harry rocked back so far and the finger slid in quickly, leaving Harry screaming in pleasure.

"Colour?" Louis aksed making sure his baby was okay, even if it sounded okay.

"Light green," Harry moaned, "Shit, I'm so close."

Louis let a free hand go to his abandoned dick, pumping it hard to get to Harry's level. "Wait for me, baby."

Louis continued doing rubbing himself as Harry fucked himself on Louis' fingers, "You look so beautiful from back here."

"Can i come, Louis? Please," Harry groaned, a few tears running from his face. 

"Two minutes, darling," Louis came closer and closer, losing his rhythm and becoming mess. "Okay, come for Daddy."

Harry gasped quickly at the name before coming on the glazed wooden cupboards. He breathed heavily and bent over to lean down, Louis pulling his fingers out of Harry and standing up with a smug smile on his face.

"Harry," Louis whispered, ghosting his fingers up and down Harry's sides, "Turn around so i can see your beautiful face."

Harry stood up and turned around, whincing ever so slightly when his bum hit the stone.

"Harry," Louis repeated, pulling him closer and kissing his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry smiled, finally getting Louis' attention, "As long as its me, you and the moon."


	15. 1.4

Harry ended up being in the background of a shot for the X Factor. He was supposed to be in London.

Well, thats what the newspapers told everyone back in the UK. When they announced Harry was leaving the competition they decided to pretend he had flown back to work on his own projects within industry. Instead, Harry stayed to watch Louis and Liam shoot for the end of judges houses before they flew back with the last remaining hopefuls. Louis had talked to Harry about the big decision and they were both at an agreement with three instead of four overs.

They ignored a clear frame with a curly hair figure dressed in floral prints for as long as they could but the flight back to London ended up being a fight with press and publicity companies in the airport. It didn't help when Harry and Louis flew back together in Louis private plane that was clearly his with '78 Productions' paint across the body in a curved font. Louis guide Harry out by his waist and into the car that was waiting to take them to Louis' Hampshire mansion.

"That was a bit mad, 'ey," Louis chuckled, bucking himself in beside Harry. Harry's face was blank until he heard Louis' voice, soon he'd lit up and was falling onto Louis' shoulder.

"I haven't had a buzz like that for, like, three years," He closed his eyes as the car set off, driving carefully around the mobs of grown men with very expensive looking cameras. They both calmed down and jetlag already felt like a weight on their shoulders as they fell asleep for the hour long car drive.

When the car stopped, it jolted Louis awake with a cramp in his neck from where it was hanging onto his chest. Harry was still peaceful beside him. The driver turned around to him, telling Louis in a low voice that he'd bring the bags to the door. He slid from his middle seat and let Harry's head rest on the window. He opened the opposite door and got himself out before gently closing it and catching Harry from falling in his sleeping state. He grabbed under his lean legs and under an arm, picking him up bridal style. He asked the driver to fish for the house key in his coat pocket and help him open the door with out waking Harry up.

The driver left soon after. Louis laid Harry on the soft couch and brought their bags in. They hadn't had a conversation about where Harry was staying and whether he was to go to his real home.

Louis sighed at the silence that he should have been used to after so much loneliness in the house. It was cold and eerie and didn't feel like home, but Harry was here. That made it better.

"Louis," He heard a soft mumble from the room he had just came from to see Harry streching up from the laying position and wiping his eyes with his knuckles.

"Hello, sleepyhead," Louis chuckled, sitting next to Harry and pulling him into his side and played with his hair, "We're home."

"Home?" Harry asked.

"In a house, together," Louis nodded, "That makes it home."

Harry hummed before speaking up, "I like Hertfordshire better." He grumbled into Louis' shoulder, yawning half way through the sentence.

"Lets go tomorrow, then."Louis put forward. He'd almost forgot completely about the X Factor and his job for the first time.

"Really?" Harry's eyes lit up as he sat straight and crossed his legs, now facing Louis.

"Yeah," Louis smiled, watching Harry's face, "Its been a while since I've left London."

"Good," Harry gleamed. He leaned forward, kissing Louis' lips gently and quickly, "Love you."

"I love you, to the moon and back." Louis said pulling away. Harry's hands were in Louis' lap before he linked his smaller fingers with Harrys larger ones. They kissed one too many times and played with each others brains, getting to know each other again until Harry couldnt keep his eyes open and he was stumbling up the staircase, Louis held his back and caught him when he took a hit to the foot causing him to fall backwards.

Louis then took lead and pulled Harry to one of the many bedrooms that he calls his own. It was simple, with tall and plain white walls, but his green patterned bed sheets gave the room life and a spirt. Harry didn't notice either of these things, flopping himself down on the bed as soon as he saw it. Louis undressed him until it got to his underwear, which he left on, because neither of them had the energy to get an awkward boner in bed.

Harry fell asleep in Louis' arms once Louis had text a few people and made arrangements for the next day. Harry felt lucky to have someone who had time and energy take him places, even out of his busy daily job.

The only thought on his mind was when was the outing going to take place and when can he show off Louis for the first time. Louis wasn't an object but he was Harry's sun. 

 

Harry and Louis were then seen in a café half an hour away from Hertfordshire. A fan had taken the photo, so this time there were no major mobs, just a few girls with their phones. They took a picture with each of the sobbing fans before waving goodbye to them and leaving half ate muffins on the table. 

Louis drove the car to Harry's house, they sat with the radio on low and Harry tapped the beat on his thighs with his fingers. When he rest one hand down, Louis took it, half in annoyance and half because he missed Harry's touch. His hand gently and slowly extended and slipped into the crease between both of Harry's thighs. He pat the beat Harry was tapping now on the inner side of his thigh. He audibly heard Harry's voice hitch in his throat.


	16. 1.5

Louis parked up with a devilish smirk on his lips and a wimpering Harry under his fingers. His hand had travelled so close to Harrys dick that it had got closer to his hip than to his mid-thigh. 

"S'okay baby, nearly home." Louis patted Harrys leg lightly and slow, squeezing his thigh a little tigher each time. He unhooked his seatbelt and let go of Harry, flicking his fringe out of his face before getting out and sauntering to Harrys side. He opened up his door with a smug smile as Harry hopped out with a shaky breath and an obvious erection showing through his skinny jeans.

Harry fumbled with the keys in his pocket as he ran up to the door, tripping over his own feet a few times with Louis strolling behind him.

Louis stood behind him, placing his hand on Harrys narrow waist and ghosting his fingers up and down until the door swung open and Harry linked his fingers with Louis and pulled him in. Louis pinned him again the door inside as he kissed between his bird tattoos, a mirror of them both, then moving up giving messy kissed up Harry's extended neck and up to his mouth.

"Baby," Louis muttered between a slow, deep kiss. He tried pulling away to make some sense but Harry's arms were linked behing his head and locked their lips together, "Jump." He tapped the back of Harrys thighs as he wrapped one leg around Louis' waist and hopped up onto him.

Louis had Harry sturdy in his arms as he moved across the kitchen-come-living room and up the stairs. He pushed himself into what used to be their room until he saw guitars on the wall and a keyboard looking out onto a view of greenery. Finally, Harry pulled away to explain.

"Next door," He smiled sweetly as he could with a hard on in his pants. Louis took on last look of the pleasing room before returning to his lust filled mood of harryharryharry.

He pushed his way into the next room and was thankful to see a new queen sized bed coved in white sheets. He chuckled onto Harrys lips in relief and fell over him on the bed, holding himself up on his hands. 

"Thank fuck," Louis swore, pulling on Harry's hair which earned him a moan or two, "M'gonna make you scream my name, babe."

"Sure you will, daddy," Harry nodded, "Please fuck me."

Louis smirked at the name that had been brought back, "Called anyone else my name while I've been gone?"

"No, Lou, only you." Harry aswered truthfully. Hae hadn't been with anyone, waiting for Louis.

"Good." Louis said sternly. He slipped the faux fur waist coat from Harry's shoulders, standing up and having a proper look around for the first time before hanging the coat over the back of a chair, "Don't want it getting dirty baby."

Harry was propped up on his elbows watching Louis walk back in amazement. He was lucky to have him back.

Louis sat in the middle of the bed, signalling Harry over. Harry straddled Louis' expensivly clothed thighs, slipping off his suit jacket and unbuttoning the buttons until Louis stopped him.

"You first, darling," Louis pulled at the hem of Harry's shirt and he raised his arms letting Louis undress him like a child, too in pain to do simple tasks.

"Quickly, Lou, want you to fuck me," He grind on Louis' leg, "So hard for you daddy."

"Shush," Louis put a finger under his chin and closed his sinful lips, masking his own lust, "Stop being so impatient. Soon, baby."

Harry unhooked the button on his jeans and pulled down the zip, standing up and shaking his hips so the trousers fell down and he through them off the bed before returning to Louis who guided him to his lips.

"So good," Louis complimented Harry. He knew Harry liked being told he was doing well, it meant he was being good for his daddy. Louis always knew this since day one. Harry palmed Louis through his suit pants, tempting him to give him more. Louis finally gave up and stripped himself of his shirt and trousers. "Going to be so good for me, right baby?"

"So good," Harry repeated, laying on his back as Louis crawled up him. Harry had a brainwave, turning on his side and opening the draw and taking out the condoms and lube, earning him a thankful kiss from Louis on the cheek.

Harry turned to his back, pushing his arse into Louis' erection as he thrust forward lightly. He slid Harry boxers just over his arse and opened up his cheeks to reveal the familar hole.

"Look so beautiful from behind here," Louis admired his baby. He flicked open the lube and rubbed it over his fingers, "Can finally treat you like a princess."

"Always do, daddy, 'm so lucky." Harry mumbled into the bed sheets. Louis began to hover a finger over Harrys hole before placing it over and pushing in the tip of his finger, he felt Harry instantly tighen over him. He pressed deeper and Harry started moaning until one finger had disappeared into Harry arse and he trust it in and out, "Another Lou, please, again."

Louis proceed and added a second finger in, followed by a third within minutes of working in and out until it made Harry fuck himself on Louis' fingers, "Shit, I'm ready daddy, promise."

Louis pat Harrys hips and he look around.

"Hips up, love," Louis asked when Harry had turned to him, "Want to see your face when im pounding into you."

Harry's hip rose, linking them around Louis' waist smuggly. Louis bent down over Harry, kissing his pink lips deeply before finally give the whiny boy what he wanted.

He sat up on his knees straight and tempted the tip if his dick on Harry's hole, giving him a taste of what is yet to come, "Tell daddy what you want, baby"

"Your cock, daddy, please, fuck me hard and deep." Harry blabbered, not even sure what he was saying anymore, just knowing what he wanted. It was hard for him not to come already just after Louis' fingers because it had been too long without a cock in his arse and his own fingers didnt do him justice.

Louis thrust his cock in fast and all in one making Harry jolt his hips up and wrinkle the sheets in his fist. Louis stopped for a minute making sure Harry was okay before pulling back and starting to work on a rhythm with his hands on Harrys hips, holding him in place. Soon Harry's legs had become restless and fell apart on Louis' waist, Louis stayed in Harry as he ajusted their postion, holding himself above Harry as his lean legs were on Louis' shoulders. Louis had a better place in Harry now, picking up speed and finally grazing over his prostate cause Harry to let out breathy moans.

"Gonna hit that sweet spot before you come, babe," Louis promised in Harry's ear, "I'm going to throw you off the edge."

Harry squeezed his eyes impossibly harder and let a whine out from the back of his throat, "Let it out, babe, scream for me."

"Shit, Lou!" Harry shout towards the door, being careful not to burst Louis' ear drums. He groaned 'daddy' over and over a few more times quietly until Louis got the angle right and repeatedly hit his prostate, "Let me come, daddy!"

"So close, wait until i tell you to come," Louis thrust a few more times, their sweaty bodies pressed up against each other with Harry's legs between them, "Now, baby, all over yourself."

Louis came in Harry without having a conscience thought about it. Harry let go over his and Louis' chests with a long moan.

"So good," Louis breathed, falling beside Harry, "So beautiful."

Harry blushed, finally opening his eyes beofre turning into Louis chest and closing them again, falling aslee with out a care in the world, "Thank you, daddy."


	17. 1.6

Harry woke up engulfed in Louis' arms. They were warm and finally he was home. He sighed at how complete everything seemed, he had Louis and no worries.

He got away from Louis' tight grip, leaving him to sprawl out across the bed without waking up, the bed sheets were still dirty and so were both boys but that was an issue for another time as Harry washed himself off with a towel and threw on Louis' fitted shirt and his own under wear to go downstairs in. His firm butt was aching with last nights episode but he continued to waddle down the landing to the bathroom for a splash on the face of water and to clean his straight teeth. He bent down out of the mirrors sight before coming back up and seeing a familar shirtless man behind him, seeing his face before feeling his hands on his own hips. 

"Good morning," Harry smiled with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth. He took it out and spat in the sink, bending over and making Louis groan from behind him from the pressure of Harrys arse at dick hight, "How are you awake so early?"

"Well, young Harold, after growing up i decided i needed to get myself into order," Louis nodded, pulling Harry around to face him and kissing his nose, avoiding his own morning breath, "It'd be 6am normally but your warmth kept me under a deep sleep."

Harry giggled, pressing both boys foreheads together with his arms around Louis' shoulders. He was leaning against the sink when he went in for a kiss on the lips and being declined from the offer with a pout.

"I'm not going to kill you with morning breath," Louis pulled away from Harry altogether, standing besides him, "What am I using so I can kiss you, quick."

"I have a new pack of toothbrushes in the cabinet," Louis walked over to the mirrored cupboard attached to the wall, pulling it open to pick out the blue toothbrush laying on the shelf.

"Is this my old one?"

"Well I wasn't going to pick it up." Harry finished up, washing his hands again and waiting for Louis. 

Louis threw the old one in the netted bin and picked out a new, exact same toothbrush and start clean his teeth with Harry's toothpaste.

Harry left a few seconds later, giving Louis a kiss on the cheek before going down to the kitchen to make breakfast. He got out two eggs and two pieces of bread before the television turned on to a breakfast show and Louis was sitting on the couch, his back to Harry. Harry smiled fondly at how domestic everything was, hoping one day they'd have little kids running down the steps any time soon to jump on their dads lap. He cracked the eggs and shook his head at the thought, one day, he promised himself.

He plated the food, taking one over to Louis and sitting sown on the couch with him.

"Thank you," Louis nodded. Harry nodded back silently, settling down to watch the tv and eat his food, "Best eggs I've had in years, Haz."

Harry smiled, dipping his bread in the egg yoke and eating up, putting his plate on the table once he'd finished. Louis' was put on top of his after minutes and legs were swung onto Harry's crossed legs, Louis laying down on the couch on his phone.

"Whatcha doing?" Harry asked out of curiosity. He was typing, most likely texting, for while before he answered without looking at Harry.

"Making plans with the show." And Harry had almost forgot that Louis was a celebrity because to Harry he was his significant other that was almost his other half. He'd forgot he was on a national program that everyone and their mother watched. It was like a smack to the face, "I need to go to the studio and you need to make an appearance on the telly about your departure."

And suddenly Harry was thrown back in the superstar lifestyle, his life being planned out for him and instead of by management it was by Louis, "When are you going in?"

"Four hours."

"Two hours to spare, then?" Harry smirked, slipping from under Louis' legs to straddle his thighs.

"Of course," Louis pulled Harry down to kiss his lips, pulling apart but then being pulled back by Harry. He spread his hands all over Louis chest and Louis worked at unbuttoning the few buttons that were attached together for his shirt that Harry was wearing, "You look so beautiful in my clothes."

Harry smiled as his hands ran through Louis' outgrown hair and settled behind his head. The shirt was pulled over as well as his hand from Louis' hair. Louis' fingers were now working at Harry's nipples, hardening them up before flipping them over so he was hovering above Harry, lips still attached. 

"Daddy," Harry moaned on Louis' lips, "Can I make you feel good?"

Louis nodded, "Want to see your pretty lips around my cock, baby."

Harry slid under Louis, making his way to his boxers and palming him before pulling the clothing down and letting Louis' dick spring free. Harry quickly took the head in his mouth, not being able to resist, circling it with his tongue. 

"No more teasing, darling." Louis all but growled, a smirk in his voice with his head against the couch armchair and holding himself up on shaking arms.

Harry slowly took an inch at a time, making sure he was ready before it hit the back of his throat and he couldn't move as Louis' hips thrust up and down, fucking himself into Harry's mouth with moans. Harry hummed as it hit the back of his throat each time, his eyes watering until he started touching his own dick in his pants and Louis stopped while his dick was touching the back of Harry throat. 

"No touching," Louis now growled, feeling Harry's throat swallow as hard as he could with his dick restricting his throat, "I'll help you soon, baby."

Harry whined from the shortage of breath until Louis pulled out fully, obviously realising what he'd been doing.

"I'm sorry," He came down to Harry's level, kissing over his face, "Talk baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said in a hoarse voice, coughing slightly as his throat hurt, "I'm okay, daddy, let me help you."

"Sh, H," Louis hugged his boyfriend, guilt flushing his face, "I'll live, let me reward you, such a good boy."

Louis pulled Harry out from beneath him as Harry bent in a doggy style position. Louis palmed his arse in his hands, not quiet being able to cover Harry's whole cheek but enough to pull Harry apart and his wrecked hole to be on show to Louis. He licked a fat stripe over from as far down as he could on the small couch and up to where the crease flattened out into Harry's back. He arched his back, thrusting out his stomach closer to the couch pillows and his hair flowed carefully down his bare back. Louis returned back down to Harry's red hole, prodding in the tip of his tongue and feeling how tight he'd got.

"Relax, baby," Louis blew over Harry's hole. Minutes later of teasing, Harry finally let go and Louis' tongue slipped in, thick and wet.

"Yes," Harry rolled out, his head dipping down to the armchair and probably making a sweat mark but the tongue in his arse was a distraction from his adult matters, "Fuck me, Daddy."

"No time baby," Louis sucked on Harry's lower back, making a purple mark behind before returning, sending hot vibrations down Harry's spine when he spoke into his hole, "I'll have to open you up and get back to that."

"Please," Harry whined, his mind going out if control at the thought of being wrecked again tonight.

"Can't come now though," Louis trailed, teasing a wet finger at Harry's hole, "Wait until tonight."

"Can't," Harry gasped felling Louis place a finger inside him, curling it up with Harry's body, "Please don't make me, Daddy."

"No pouting," Louis heard the pout in his voice, he just knew. He didn't want Harry to come all the time, it would spoil the fun and enjoyment.

Harry nodded when Louis inserted a second and third finger until Louis' phone vibrated under Harry,s knee, making his shake with pleasure.

"Answer it," Harry smirked, wiggling his hips in front of Louis' face, "And fuck me with your fingers."

Louis' breath hitched, it was the team at X Factor and they'd know if Louis was stressed or fucking his boyfriend with three fingers.

Nevertheless, he picked up.

"Hey," Louis' voice shook, pushing his fingers deeper in Harry as a pleasurable punishment for making teasing him into answering. 

"I'll be in at 1," Louis huffed, both because his arm was aching in Harry and trying to balance on his shoulder at the same time as muting Harry was hard work, "An hour, i know."

"Going to need to get you a gag or something," Louis chuckled, putting the phone back down on the table, this time. Louis was of course joking.

Then Louis was out of Harry. And Harry was cold as well as empty. And hard.


	18. 1.7

It was half way into a meeting with the production team that Louis' phone buzzed in his pocket with a text from none other than Harry. It was a simple 'Hi' but Louis still smiled fondly at the name he had him saved as. He opened the text and brought his phone up onto the table, about to tell Harry that he was in a meeting and they'll have to talk later until he saw the triple dot meaning he was writing up a text.

What was to come next was bot something that should have been glanced at by the two contractors beside him. But they definitely saw.

First came the text, then the picture but Louis' reaction time wasn't quick enough to close the phone down and slip it back in his pocket.

From: Baby

I couldn't wait daddy, I'm sorry

Followed by a clear picture of Harry's bottom half in the shower, his large hand slipped  around his pretty cock and his stomach covered with fresh water and a white substance. Louis suddenly wasn't interested in rehearsal schedules and wardrobe and only wanted to be home, in bed.

The men beside him coughed, looked up at each other before ajusting their gazes back to the head of wardrobe. They were both older than him and more professional, they never fucked one of their clients. They could make money from a story like this.

Louis took a deep breath, closing his eye and trying to imagine his grandma in her underwear, or any girl in underwear, but they all ended up with Harry in panties.

His phone vibrated again, pulling his eyes open for him and he ignored it. He bit his lip, buttoning his suit up over his lap and crossing his legs under the table, making more pressure on his dick making everything worst. He cracked his knuckles and tapped his feet trying to do anything to keep his mind out of the dirty trap. He had three meetings left until he could leave and he was very close to cancelling them until everyone around him started packing up and he took his papers and file and ran out to the hallway, taking his phone and going to call Harry, seeing the new text and photo, Harry sitting on a clear dildo with the caption 'did this before my shower'. Louis groaned before taking flight to his normal dressing room, phone to his ear as he speed walked.

"Hey Lou," Harry picked up innocently, Louis could literally hear the smile on his face.

"Fuck baby," Louis groaned, slamming his door behind him and sitting on the couch, pulling the belt off his slacks and letting air finally get to his skin, "I was in a meeting."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, not wanting an answer and Louis wasn't going to give him one.

"So bad, H," Louis' breath shook as he started pumping like there was no tomorrow, "I have ten minutes and i have to go again."

"Aw, boo." Harry pouted through the phone, still with the devilish sheen to his voice. 

"I can't get you out of my head," Louis threw his head back, he was now fully hard and was trying to finish himself off as Harry's breaths were coming through the speaker, "Those pictures."

"Want to bounce on your cock," Harry teased, knowing Louis needed help. He did feel a little bad for getting him hot and bothered in the middle of a meeting but he also found it quite amusing.

"Keep going," Louis urged.

"Then i want to suck you off and swollow everything," Harry purred, hearing Louis' voice go high as he was close, "Want you in me."

Louis came up his shirt that Harry was wearing only hours ago. He breathed while running his clammy hands through his (now) messy quiff and sat back. He had to get up soon.

"Lou?" Harry's voice became small and delicate.

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you,"

"To the moon and back, doll," Louis answered and the line went dead. He smiled at their talk before realising he needed to get cleaned up.

He dressed himself again, unlocked the door, checked himself over in the mirror before leaving for the next meeting.

He was running late but he burst through the door out of breath and the only seat left was one next to the same guy that was on his right in the last meeting. Great.

*

Song writing was never hard for Harry but now he had a muse again it was extra easy. Ed was out about in town and Harry had decided to take the time to catch up with his new boss-to-be. 

Of course Ed brough his lyric book with him and all Harry had to do was edit a few words and make them fit, her to him, baby to anyother way to say significant other, throwing in some nautical similes until he was happy with a new song. 

"So, where've you been?" Ed asked, picking up the book and taking out the sheet of new lyrics out to put on the table. Harry liked Ed, he was neater than Louis.

"Right here," Harry answered simply, he literally didn't leave the house unless he needed new things, "Never left."

"But, like, what have you been doing?" Ed shrugged, leaning back and picking up tea in his hand and sipping it.

"Writing, mostly, I had nothing better to do." Harry sighed, he really didn't know how to answer because he hadn't been anywhere or done anything. He literally sat on the couch and watched RuPauls Drag Race repeats. 

"We're going to need to work on your answers," Ed chuckled, "From now on you have been working on music and helping your family."

Harry was shocked at Ed's change of character. He was always a free person who didn't want a shaped life and now he was shaping Harrys.

"I learnt to play guitar well?" Harry tried to help with the process, he wasn't good at this. He was good with beards, though, fake relationships and all that.

"We'll have to see you play live!" Ed smiled like he'd got everything he wanted for christmas, "An acoustic album, your voice sounds good like that, right?"

Before Harry could answer a kiss was plastered in his temple.

"His voice amazing any way," Louis said from behind him. Harry sprung up on the couch, making him extremely taller than Louis from the floor and jumped on him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, "I didn't know you were in a meeting."

"That's okay, love," Louis put down his paperwork in a folder and pulled away from Harry, kissing him on the lips, "I didn't know we'd have company." 

Louis and Ed gave each other a quick hug before Louis sat down with Harry on his knees. 

"It's crazy to see you two together again," Ed nodded slowly with a smile on his face, "It's like it should be, though, soulmates and that."

Louis just hugged Harry's waist tighter into him as Harry hummed. 

"Back to the good times," Louis kissed Harry temple. He'd almost forgot what it was like without Harry until Ed had to blabber on.

"You'd never imagine what this kid was like without you," Ed shook his head in shock of the memories, he was always Louis' go to guy, "Screaming over the phone with the contents of a beer bottle in his mouth."

"Not even a kid," Louis rolled his eyes as Harry awed in sadness, turning around to hug Louis tightly in his arms. Louis' crossed arms dug into Harry's ribs. 

"I'm honestly happy for you both," Ed held his hands up in surrender chuckling. He packed everything up and stood in front of the pair, "I'll leave you guys, see you soon, Harry."

Harry waved Ed away politely, trusting him to leave the house alone as he stayed with Louis.

"Stop pouting," Harry eskimo kissed his boyfriend as he pulled away, "You can't help it that you're small."

"He's not even taller than me!" Louis expressed, holding his arms out in confusion, "You're just a lanky twat."

"Thanks, Lou." Harry didn't take it into account.

"What's for tea?" Louis asked, changing the subject.

"Fish and chips from down the street?" Harry shrugged, it had been a ling day and he really didn't care to make food; the food was probably gone off anyway.

"You know how to treat a man." Louis smirked, picking Harry up and taking them both up to get ready.


	19. 1.8

"Louis," Harry drew out in a long breath. He walked into their kitchen where Louis was making a cup of tea in hismatching blue cup, getting ready to watch his show that was recorded the night before. 

"Harry," Louis copied, rolling his eyes and lifting the cup up to his mouth, watching Harry over the rim and taking a sip.

"I can't think," Harry whined. Ed had set him a deadline to write a song and Harry had seculuded himself in his study with the piano for the past two hours and came up with nothing. Of course, he had old songs from his ratty old leather book but they were all about the sad times when he didn't have Louis or simply couldn't have Louis. Some were too obvious, talking about blue eyes and comparisons to hedgehogs. 

So, Harry was stuck. It was as if every melody had already been written. He had tried putting old songs in new keys but then the lyrics didn't fit so he'd try change them and forgot what he'd then made up. 

"Why don't you just go with one if the old songs?" Louis asked leaning against the counter in nothing but boxers and a maroon shirt. 

"But Ed would have picked one if them if he thought they were good enough," Harry huffed before jumping up onto the counter and putting his head in his hands on his knees.

"Hey," Louis comforted his boyfriend, "You used to be able to make lyrics from the top of your head, what happened?"

"I don't know," Harry looked up seeing Louis in front of him, "Lost all my creative juices."

Louis chuckled at the brief innuendo before replying, "Maybe watching you favourite person on tv will bring them back."

"Who? Nick?"

Louis picked up Harry and threw his over his small shoulder. On his way to the couch, he turned his head to kiss Harry's almost naked left bum cheek, making Harry squirm under his touch.

"Little monster," Louis murmed to them both before kissing Harrys lips and set his tea down in the table and sitting on the couch, resting his tattooed arm around the other boys shoulders.

Harry woo-ed when Louis' name was announced last as he walked on stage, giggling and lightly punching Louis' arm repeatedly. The zoom up of Louis' face was of him smiling and waving to the people in the audience and very discretly to Harry in the wings. They sat and watched until the votes opened, then they pulled out their phones and voted for Louis' contestants, Harry quickly slipping a vote in for the girl he breifly remembered meeting in bootcamp. He didn't get to see her the night of filming because he was 'busy' with Louis.

Louis had to start packing outfits for his hour drive to the studio for the result show, he was quiet sure none if his acts were going to go out but you can't ever be too sure. He learnt this when they became third, he didn't want anyone else going through that. 

Harry didn't want Louis to go and leave him alone in the house until about 11pm. But he had to write a song, and he was determined to get it done tonight.

He went back into his study to listen to some of his favourite music to get inspiration but it took him 3 hours until Louis came in and woke him up, his face planted on the desk and some inked words printed on his face. 

"Baby," Louis whispered, putting a gentle hand on Harry's slumped shoulders, shaking him lightly, "H, I have to go."

Harry sat up, his eyes hooded and he looked up to Louis confused. He pulled the paper that was stuck to his face off, reveling 'soulmates' across his cheek. Louis chuckled, taking Harry's cheeks in his tiny hands and kissing him lovingly. 

"Go to bed," Louis protested calmly, "Just a few hours, then wake up to watch me." He winked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I have to do this though."

"Ed'll wait," Louis shrugged, "Just have a nap."

Harry nodded, not having the energy to fight back, "How will I sleep without you?" 

"Close your eyes." He kissed his cheek finally and Louis closed the door behind him and then it was him, alone.

He took Louis' advise, cleaning up a little before making his way to their bedroom. He turned the alarm on for 8pm, when Louis was on, and tucked himself under the covers. 

He dreampt of weddings and babies. He loved domestic dreams, him and Louis with a boy and girl walking into nursery for the first time. Louis would pretend he wasn't crying and that it was just beauty in his eye, but everyone knew really that he was the soft dad. Then, time would go back and Louis would be proposing to Harry in front of a big crowd, although he couldn't recall what crowd or where. He'd be crying and people would be cheering, the ring would fit perfectly and then, finally, Harry would get his happily ever after.

Harry was sure he heard the alarm go off more than three times but his body just simply didn't wake up, lost in his and Louis future.

He finally woke up when he felt a dip in the bed and a heavy breath. He screw his eyebrows together. He was so confused, Louis was on stage presenting his contestance off to the nation. 

No arms felt around for him and the normal smell of David Beckham aftershave was replaced with the overpowering smell of vodka and smoke. Suddenly, Harry thought he'd let a stanger in his house.


	20. 1.9

The next morning was everything but warm. Harry woke up in his own arms, covers wrapped around his body at every angle and hair over his face but it was still cold. He looked around for his normal resource of warmth but it wasn't in his poor morning eyesight. The covers then pooled around his clothed hips as he sat up yawning with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The floor was colder than usual, seeming to be as cold as ice, and the rooms were darker. He checked every room until giving up, which was then when he found what he was looking for, laid on the couch with a newspaper to his chest and a cup of presumably cold tea sitting in front of the sleeping, suited up figure. 

He checked the clock, he was up far later that he'd ever been up for but he was far more tired, wishing he could get a few Z's in the arms of said figure. However, before he was to sleep, what he first and foremost wanted was an explanation. The long sleep he had took refreshed him enough and suddenly regreted sleeping through the thirty messages and seven missed calls from Louis that he'd only found out about when he'd picked up his phone that must have been on 'do not disturb' mode. 

The only evidence of what happened the previous night was a voice message of Louis singing I Can't Feel my Face through the phone at midnight. The words were slurred and the volume of Louis voice changed every second as if he was jumping. The thirty messages were all about who got through on his show and Louis' backstage adventures with Nick. He was told that they were going out to the bar for a celebration and if Harry wanted to come, however, Harry, of course, never answered and that was where the messages finished. 

Harry watched Louis' chest rise and fall as he slept with a hand over his chest and facing up to the ceiling. His lips were closed in a tight line and eyelashed rest on his high cheekbones. Harry thought he was beautiful in the moment. He never really got to watch Louis sleep. He was always in front of him. He sighed, sitting on the floor cross legged in front of Louis.

"Hm," Harry hummed, moving the fallen quiff from Louis' face with his thumb, "Where have you been." 

Harry continuted to talk to himself until a buzz on the coffee table caused him to turn around and scrunch his eyebrows together. The phone, covered in a leather flip case, showed a bright light coming from the cracks. Harry picked it up and pulled apart the magnetic seel to see a picture of himself asleep but slightly blurred with a notification on the screen. The green icon shone on his face and the phone opened automatically to Harry's fingerprint. It was an unknown number but Harry was still concerned with the message.

Great night! Hope you got home in time for the husband ;)

It really wasn't anything truly to worry about but Louis was out all night and apparently at a party. With other people of both and other genders.

A weak yawn then came from behind and a hand was placed gently on the back of Harry's bicep, tracing one of the many tattoos. 

"H?" Louis coughed, taking his hand away when Harry turned around to hum in response, "Could you be a babe and me a paracetamol?"

"Sure," Harry stood up, turning the phone off and slipping it into his pocket. He got a glass and the packet from the cupboard, popping a few pills out. The phone was almost burning a hole in his pocket. He filled the glass up with lukewarm water, said water splashing everywhere, and pulled the phone out and unlocked it. The message shone in his face. 

He text back a quick answer (woah can't even remember what went on), deleting the message so it looked like no questing was asked and put the phone back down on the counter. He water was on the floor but Harry just stepped over it to avoid slipping and took the pills to Louis, who was stood up with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He put the glass down followed by the pills and rest his hands on his hips. Louis looked up, his mouth a-gape and shook his head. 

"Nevermind," Louis sighed, sitting down and taking down both pills at the same time, "Thanks love."

"So, have a good night?" Harry asked out of interest as well as trying to get some answers. 

"I was actually going to ask you about your night," Louis wiped the water from his stubbly tash with his hand, "Get plenty of sleep?"

"Yeah, about eleven hours," Harry nodded, Louis putting his hand on his leg and moving a finger up and down. "How was your night?"

"Well, that doesn't really matter."


End file.
